El hijo del Lobo
by DerekStilinski
Summary: Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. Nada es lo qué parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. (STEREK)
1. Dulce despertar

**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

La historia es mía :D

* * *

**El hijo del lobo**

**By;**

** ×DerekStilinski×**

* * *

**Summary: **Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. |Nada es lo qué parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. |- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton. Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué fenómeno? El de tez morena rió. - Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo. -¡¿Qué?! | - Derek, tenemos qué hablar...

**Clasificación: **T+

**Género: **Romance/Drama/Comedia

**Pareja: **Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Pareja secundaria: **Scott &amp; Liam

**Advertencias: **MPreg, alguno que otro lime, por ahora. Puede que me haya quedado un poco OoC, sorry D:

* * *

**×DerekStilinski× note:** ¡Hola! Bueno, antes que lean el fic, quiero aclarar que soy nueva en el fandom. Es mi primer fic de Teen Wolf, así que soy una virgen en ello XD. Espero qué les guste. Yo he leído varios (muchos) Sterek antes, y son tan *¬*. Ellos, Derek y Stiles, sin ver mucho la serie, (por no decir qué sin verla) ya me había enamorado de ellos. Y cuando la vi completa me enamoré aún más, a pesar de que no odio a sus novias, pero disfruto los pequeños momentos Sterek de la serie :D. Sin más, el inicio de mi fic.

* * *

**Aclaración del fic**

Comienza a partir del final de la 4ta temporada  
Un poco de tiempo después

n.n

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Dulce Despertar**

La luz tibia del sol inundó la habitación esa mañana. El joven Stilinski se frotó los ojos con cansancio, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero se sentía extrañamente relajado. Un relajamiento que se sentía familiar en los últimos meses qué había estado de novio con Malia. Sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados pegándose al cuerpo caliente qué había a su lado. Trazó con sus manos el duro abdomen de su chica, junto a esos pectorales fuertes que tanto le gustaban... Un momento, Malia no tenía un abdomen duro. Ni mucho menos pectorales.

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una piel crema, pelo negro, cuerpo alto, de hombros anchos. Barba arreglada, pestañas largas. _Oh-oh._

Mierda.

\- D-Derek. - susurró y la realidad le cayó como balde de agua helada en un día frío de invierno. Así de dura.

Gracias a una punzada de dolor proveniente de su parte baja, se acordó de todo.

Derek y él, por alguna razón del destino, habían ido a un bar a tomar unas copas (que Derek le compraba ilegalmente a él, por supuesto, sólo tenía diecisiete años), luego de otra victoria contra una de las criaturas raras de Beacon Hills, en la cual se habían salvado mutuamente. En un momento de la noche, con la luna llena en alto, Derek se le había acercado mucho, diciendo que olía _demasiado bien _esa noche. Él sólo había sonreído, un poco ebrio ya... Luego se habían besado sin razón, ido a un motel barato, en dónde se habían besuqueado, manoseado, tenido sexo desenfrenado, para culminar dormidos.

Y ahora despertaba sucio al lado de el ex-alfa.

Joder. Ambos tenían novias.

Él una coyote, y Derek una humana que daba más miedo qué la maestra bruja de antaño.

Braeden.

De solo pensar en el nombre de la chica, se estremeció. Él no quería una bala entre sus ojos. No, gracias. Había superado muchas cosas sobrenaturales, no quería morir por algo tan _humano _como lo era una bala. Era una muerte demasiado común para él, aunque no menos aterrorisante.

Miró mal a el aún durmiente Derek, se pasó las manos por la cara, estrujando su afilada nariz en el proceso. Entonces lo olió.

El olor del Hale estaba impregnado por todo su cuerpo. Parpadeó.

Si él, un simple humano, lo podía oler...

Oh, Jesús, Malia lo iba a matar. La única mujer qué lo había querido, golpeado, y arañado, después de la difunta Erika, lo iba a matar seguro.

Gimió de la sorpresa cuando Derek, aún dormido lo atrapó por la cintura y una pierna para acomodarlo en su pecho. Su cara había quedado en el cuello del ojiverde, y, oh por Dios, Derek olía a él. A _Stiles._

Y si antes Malia lo quería matar, si llegaba a oler a Derek, lo mínimo que haría sería descuartizarlo. Además, lo peor de todo era que no le podía decir mentiras a su novia, era pésimo en decirlas normalmente, así qué... ¿Qué le iba a decir a ella? ¿Algo como...?

_''- ¿Me preguntas porqué Derek y yo olemos cómo el otro? Oh, fue qué anoche fuimos a un bar, me emborraché porque los estúpidos lobos pueden beber y quedarse lúcidos, pero joder, soy un humano, saco de carne y huesos, ¿sabes? Y, bueno, la cosa es que me emborraché, Derek me llevó a un motel, porque estaba muy vago para llevarme a casa, a demás mi papá le hubiese pegado un tiro por llevarme en ese estado, lo cual hubiera sido divertido, si lo piensas. Y el caso es que Derek y yo dormimos abrazados porque la cama era diminuta, así qué de seguro transpiramos por la noche y terminamos con el olor del otro en el cuerpo, porque, para colmo, el aire acondicionado estaba averiado.''_

Sonaba ridículo hasta diciéndolo en su cabeza. Y estaba seguro de que su aroma debía ser especial. Digo, los lobos pueden identificar las emociones a través de el olor de la persona. Así que ellos tenían que tener tremendo olor a sexo por todo el cuerpo, fácil de detectar a un kilómetro de distancia. A demás de los chupetones, y marcas que veía en su cintura, pecho, no estaba seguro pero sentía una mordida en la cintura, una en el cuello, marcas de garras por sus costillas que ardían...

Apretó los dientes y deseó tener al nogitsune poseyéndolo solo por unos instantes, para poder ahorcar a el lobo que aún dormía. Estaba seguro de que Derek no era el único qué había marcado el cuerpo ajeno, su mente le había hecho ver un pedazo de memoria en donde sus labios le habían hecho chupetones a el ojiverde, por el cuello y la mandíbula. Pero claro, gracias a los estúpidos dotes curativos de los hombres lobo, solo el _delgaducho _Stiles sufriría con marcas que durarían, estaba seguro, más de dos semanas.

La respiración pausada de Derek lo desesperó.

Él aquí, casi con un ataque de pánico y el señorito durmiendo. Ah, no, que Derek_ceñosiemprefruncido_Hale _tenía qué_ hacer dos cosas. Número uno, darle una explicación de porqué se lo había follado (omitiendo el hecho de que él había empezado, besándolo, haciéndole otras cosas, y luego abriéndole las piernas en toda su sensual cara -y no, él _no_ había pensado qué la cara de Derek era sensual, repito, _''no''-_, eso no era relevante en el tema, él estaba borracho, y era un adolescente hormonal con curiosidad, _demasiada_ curiosidad a demás Derek era el hombre mayor y supuestamente sensato. Tenía qué pensar por ambos, ¿no?), número dos, desesperarse con él porque habían tenido sexo varias veces esa noche como si fuesen amantes. Y ellos casi ni se consideraban amigos, era más cómo compañeros, compleces, algo así. Su relación era rara. Casi más de odio que de amistad.

Cuando la mano de Derek subía por su muslo, haciendo qué sus poros se erizaran, Stiles decidió qué era hora de despertar al Hale.

Abrió la boca y, en el cuello de lobo, mordió con violencia, haciendo qué el lobo despertara de golpe, ya transformado levemente, con sus afilados colmillos afuera y los ojos azules brillando rabioso, colocando a Stilinski debajo de su cuerpo listo para atacarlo, hasta que se dio de cuenta de quien era.

\- Stiles... - gruñó fiero mirando penetrante a los ojos chocolates del de abajo de él, ya con los suyos verdes otra vez. - ¿Se puede saber porqué me despiertas de esa forma? Si no me detengo te hubiera sacado la yugular con mis dientes, y, adivina qué, adiós Stilinski parlanchín.

Siempre se había preguntado, inconscientemente, cómo sería Derek al despertar. La conclusión era qué se levantaba con la misma cara de mala leche, y con síntomas de perro rabioso, al igual qué el resto del día. Aunque, claro, él lo había despertado, eso tenía cierto punto en la reacción.

Stiles chasqueó la lengua.

\- Lamento no haber sido más suave al despertarte _cariño_. - dijo con todo el sarcasmo que había logrado acumular, viendo el ceño fruncido del Hale, y sintiendo la respiración pesada de este sobre sus labios. - Pero estaba torturándome mentalmente porque, por si no te has dado cuenta,Derek, _amor_, anoche tuvimos sexo como tres veces, me duele todo, tengo tus estúpidas marcas en _todo _mi cuerpo, lo cual no se me hace justo que yo tenga y tú no, por cierto, a demás engañé a mi novia, quién me va a matar, tú engañaste a la tuya, quién me va a revivir para después matarme. ¡Y Scott me va a preguntar porqué demonios cada poro de mi piel huele a tí! ¿Qué puede ser más vergonzoso qué eso? ¡Dios Derek! ¡Nos acostamos y tú estás ahí, todo tranquilo porque cómo ahora tienes una super transformación de lobo completo, puedes huir más rápido en las cuatro patas y vas a dejar qué yo muera! ¡Claro, porque soy Stilinski, soy sólo un humano que no...! - pero se tuvo qué callar, porque el hombre lobo le dio un beso tan demandante qué lo puso sumiso al instante, cerrando los ojos, alargando sus manos para poder enredarlas en el pelo negro y revuelto de Derek. Cómo la noche anterior sus piernas hicieron un hueco para que Derek se acomodase mejor sobre él.

Sus lenguas en encontraron, pasando de una boca a otra, por un largo rato hasta que los latidos de Stiles se hicieron tan fuertes qué parecián un tambor con el cuero forzado por los grandes golpes. Derek se separó de Stiles, con los ojos nuevamente azules, brillando, mientras observaba la cara roja del de lunares. Los ojos marrones se abrieron lentamente, mirando las facciones masculinas de Derek, su ceño que estaba menos fruncido ahora, su mandibula cuadrada, esos ojos tan... misteriosos y sensuales. Aquellos labios qué lo hacían delirar...

Ahora fue su turno de fruncir el ceño. ¿Porqué estaba pensando en Derek de esa forma? Él no era gay... Aunque se tenía qué admitir a sí mismo qué, algunas veces se había preguntado cómo sabrían esos labios, cómo se sentiría tocar esos músculos en los cuales se había fijado más de una vez. Eso no lo hacía gay, ¿o sí?

La sonrisa qué mostró Derek, le cortó la respiración por unos momentos.

\- Hasta qué por fin te callas. - le dijo con esa voz tan sensual que tiene.

Stiles reprimió un escalofrío, y aclaró su garganta.

\- ¿Para eso me besaste? ¿Para callarme? - preguntó frunciendo su ceño aún más. - Vaya, gracias, qué amable de tu parte ahorrarme saliva... Bueno, robármela, ya qué en el beso tu... bueno, ya sabes, no tengo ni qué decirlo. - se cruzó de brazos, aún debajo de Derek. - Y contéstame otra cosa primero, ¿porqué me follaste si tú estabas en pleno uso de tus facultades lobunas y yo tan ebrio cómo una cucaracha a la cuál le han echado jabón? Ew, qué asco, con lo qué me comparé, pero bueno, tú entiendes el punto, ¿no? ¿Porqué tuvimos sexo?

El Hale rodó los ojos. El niño era muy, muy, _irritante_. Realmente él tampoco sabía porqué la noche anterior el _flacucho_ Stilinski le había parecido demasiado tentador, pero aún así él se había controlado lo más qué había podido, exceptuando el comentario de que olía bien. Él se había controlado para no saltarle encima. Él _no_ había empezado con aquello. _Ah-ah._

Derek alzó una ceja.

\- Yo no fui el qué comenzó. - fue todo lo que dijo.

Y Stiles lo recordaba todo muy claro, pese a los muchos martinis de fresa con chocolate qué corrían por su sistema. Stiles había sido el qué, en un descuido de Derek, le había brincado en el bar, asaltando sus labios con pasión. Al separarse Derek le había dicho qué lo mejor era qué lo llevara a casa, qué ya era tarde, a pesar de ser viernes y al otro día no tenía clases. Su memoria lo torturó con el recuerdo de cuando, mientras Derek conducía directo a su casa, bajo la gigantesca superluna, quién con su luz le bañaba la piel, haciéndolo parecer más pálido qué de costumbre, Stiles se había inclinado desde el asiento del copiloto, en dirección a los pantalones del moreno. Luego de eso Derek se desvió unas cuantas calles, hasta dar con el motel más cercano, y donde nadie conocía a Stilinski, ni a el Hale, había alquilado una habitación, se habían besuqueado, manoseado en el ascensor, y finalmente cuando llegaron a la cama se habían liado, varias veces. Era cómo si esa noche la luna también lo hubiera poseído a él.

Las mejillas de Stiles se tornaron rojas.

\- Vale, pero yo estaba ebrio. - siguió, caprichoso, con su argumento. - Y tú no. - lo volvió a acusar. - Gané.

Stiles parecía un niño pequeño, pero Hale, quién era igual de obstinado, sabía cómo ganar esa discusión.

\- Te acabo de besar hace unos segundos, y, no solo enredaste tus manos en mi pelo, sino qué tu lengua me llegó a la garganta cuando me correspondiste. - le espetó con una sonrisa sádica. - Además me hiciste un hueco entre tus piernas, otra vez.

Stiles chasqueó la lengua.

_''Estúpido''_

\- Eso no aplica para esta situación, sour wolf. - le sacó la lengua como buen joven maduro que no era. Luego él sonrió malicioso. - Aunque pensándolo bien, sí aplica, porque si me besaste... ¡Oh Dios Derek! - ignoró por completo el hecho de qué su voz haya salido de forma excitada al decir lo último. - No puedo creerlo, me besaste porque aún quieres más de mí, ¿no lobito travieso? - y echó su cabeza para atrás riendo a carcajadas al ver qué le había borrado la sonrisa al lobo, ya qué lo había pillado.

Mala idea.

\- Cállate Stiles.

Dejó de reírse, para soltar algo entre lo que parecía un gemido y un jadeo juntos, cuando Derek le lamió toda su garganta, hasta llegar a su oreja-un lugar muy sensible en él, en dónde comenzó a chupar, arañando a su vez la ternura de su muslo derecho. Se sintió igual de caliente qué la noche anterior. Derek separó la cara de su cuello para mirarlo con los ojos brillantes cuando se dio cuenta del olor a excitación del menor. Sonrió con arrogancia cuando Stilinski le pasó las manos por el cuello, y rosó su afilada nariz con la suya, mirándolo con los ojos sensuales.

\- Finjamos qué aún estoy borracho, que tú no te controlas muy bien porque hay luna llena, y tengamos nuestra cuarta ronda. - sentenció el muchacho agarrándose a él cómo si fuera un koala.

A Derek eso le molestó muy poco, nada en absoluto.

* * *

Espero de todo corazón que le haya gustado el primer cap :D  
_¿Review?_


	2. Dando explicaciones

**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

La historia es mía :D

* * *

**El hijo del lobo**

**By;**

**×DerekStilinski×**

* * *

**Summary: **Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. |Nada es lo qué parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. |- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton. Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué fenómeno? El de tez morena rió. - Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo. -¡¿Qué?! | - Derek, tenemos qué hablar...

**Clasificación: **T+

**Género: **Romance/Drama/Comedia

**Pareja: **Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Pareja secundaria: **Scott &amp; Liam

**Advertencias: **MPreg, alguno que otro lime, por ahora. Puede que me haya quedado un poco OoC, sorry D:

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Dando explicaciones**

Stiles se estaba bañando en la pequeña tina, mientras que Derek se arreglaba la barba con una navaja desechable que llevaba en uno de los compartimentos ocultos de su raída chaqueta de cuero.

\- Derek, ¿como _diablos_ hago qué tu olor se salga de mí? Se que aún así tengo que explicarle las marcas a Malia, pero preferiría, al menos, no tener tu olor tan... impregnado.

Derek alzó las cejas, divertido, sonriendo mientras se lavaba la cara. El Stiliski no lo notó.

\- No puedes quitarte mi olor... A menos de que esta noche Malia se acueste contigo, y te marque ella. - contestó con simpleza y calma. Apartando un poco al paralizado Stiles qué aún estaba en la ducha, listo para salir en cuanto su cerebro procesase la información. - Instinto animal.

En cuanto Derek dijo esto último Stiles abrió la boca.

\- ¡No, nononono! ¡No! Derek, dime que no. No es que no quiera acostarme con Malia, pero tiene que haber una forma más rápida, digo, hasta yo, que me he embalsamado en jabón cómo tres o cuatro veces, sigo oliéndote en mi piel. - dijo extendiendo su brazo hasta donde Derek, quién se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

\- Ese es tú problema, no el mío.

Stiles ardió en furia.

\- ¡Claro, cómo Braeden no tiene un olfato sobrenatural no te aterra el qué te reclame, pues ella no se va a enterar de nada! - gritó entre las pequeñas cuatro paredes del baño, aún en la ducha, agitando sus brazos, exagerando sus palabras, siendo salpicado por diminutas gotas de agua y fulminándole la espalda a Derek con su mirada.

Hale lo miró de reojo, por sobre su hombro, sus ojos brillaban en tono azul, lo que indicaba que se había enfadado.

Tragó saliva y se encogió en su lugar.

\- Braeden me dejó ayer, dijo qué le habían ofrecido un trabajo al oeste de Europa, en el cual le pagaban bien. Yo sabía que ella no es una chica que se ata a un lugar, y yo no voy a obligar a nadie a estar conmigo si no quiere Stiles, así qué nos dejamos en buenos términos. - dijo con la voz algo apretada.

Stiles se sintió cómo una basura, agachó la cabeza, la sacudió.

\- Lo siento, hombre, yo... No sabía, perdona... - se rascó la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.

Derek comenzó a enjabonarse.

\- No importa, ya lo tengo superado.

No era así, aún no se acostumbraba a que todas las personas con quién tenía una relación siempre lo dejaban, o eran arpías, o morían por su culpa. Pegó su frente a las frías baldosas, pensando en que, _de verdad_, debía de dejar de estar buscando a alguien que lo amara. Estaba más que claro que eso no iba a suceder. Él había nacido para sufrir, no para ser amado.

Stiles se rascó la cabeza, y las manos luego le picaron al ver al, aparentemente fuerte, hombre melancólico frente a él, y, sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo lo abrazó por la espalda, enterrando su cabeza en la hendidura de la columna vertebral, mojándose nuevamente.

\- _Yo estaré aquí contigo._ \- pensó Stiles, y Derek lo escuchó.

Ambos sabían qué el lobo lo había escuchado, mas ninguno dijo nada, aunque estaban sorprendidos en demasía.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Ya se habían ido del hotel hace una hora, prácticamente. Se encontraban ahora en un McDonal's cerca de la casa del hijo del sheriff, desayunando tranquilamente y en silencio, cuando de pronto el celular de Stiles comenzó a sonar con una canción muy pegajosa. _Scotty dosen't know_. Qué conveniente.

Stiles rió con las mejillas algo rojas, y Derek sólo escondió su sonrisa bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

El Stilinski le contestó.

\- ¡Hola Scotty! - saludó alegre bebiendo de su refresco, porque sí, estaban desayunando a medio día, y su glorioso desayuno fue una gran hamburguesa con las papas risadas que tanto amaba, y de beber un buen vaso grande de _Coca-Cola_.

\- _¡Stiles! Hasta que al fin me contestas, tío, ¿dónde demonios te has metido? Tú padre y yo te hemos llamado al celular desde esta mañana, y Malia no ha dejado de preguntar por tí. Está enfadada, para qué lo sepas, porque anoche no apareciste en la casa, ni la ayudaste a mantener el control en luna llena. Entre Liam, Kira y yo tuvimos qué cuidarla... Aunque más bien, Kira y yo, sabes que Liam aún no puede controlarse muy bien, aunque ya está mejorando bastante... Pero, fuera de eso, estábamos muy preocupados por ti y por Derek, ¿sabes dónde está él?_

Stiles realmente se sorprendió de que su amigo hablara tanto, sí que se había preocupado mucho, aunque Scott, el buen Scott, siempre se preocupaba por todos. Sonrió ante eso, robándole una papita risada a Derek, bajo la mirada algo divertida de éste. Stiles le sonrió con la boca llena, y Derek sacudió la cabeza.

Tragó la papa.

\- Tranquilo Scotty, _my hot girl_, estoy, bueno, _estamos_ bien. Derek está aquí conmigo en el McDonals qué está cerca de mi casa... Ugh, gracias por acordarme qué tengo qué ver a mi padre, me va a castigar de porvida si no voy y le doy una explicación. - se mordió los labios distraídamente, limpiando un poco de comida que tenía en la boca con una servilleta. - Bueno Scott, _bebé_, te dejo, nos vemos en mi casa dentro de dos horas, trae a Malia y a los demás de la manada con ustedes. - cerró los ojos por un instante. - Tengo qué decir algo importante, y necesito que todos estén allí, especialmente tú, mi apoyo moral. Pero primero voy a ir a hablar con mi padre. - sintió la mirada penetrante de Derek sobre su persona, haciendo que abriera los ojos, le sonrió nervioso.

Esa mirada qué parecía desnudar su alma, lo ponía incómodo.

\- _Vale hermano, nos vemos en tu casa en dos horas, suerte con lo de tu padre. _\- y Scott colgó.

Stiles colocó su teléfono encima de la mesa y miró a Derek. El ojiverde ya había terminado de comer su hamburguesa, sus papas, y se había tomado su refresco. Ahora tenía la mirada perdida, junto con las manos puestas en los bolcillos del frente de su chaqueta de cuero. Se le veía serio, y algo melancólico. A Stiles le entristeció eso por alguna razón, y el lobo dándose de cuenta, lo miró. Sus ojos verdes fijos en él.

\- Vámonos. Necesito ver a papá. - le dijo en un susurro bajo tomando las bandejas de ambos y desechando los embaces de cartón sobrantes de la comida. Se había levantado porque había sentido la necesidad de abrazar de nuevo a Derek, y eso no era parte de él.

¿Qué estaba cambiando dentro de sí? Desde que se despertó por la mañana, solamente tenía ganas de abrazarlo, besarlo, y de decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Que él iba a estar con él. Y muchas más cursilerías que jamás había pensado antes. Ni tan siquiera con Lydia.

Luego de poner las bandejas en el lugar de arriba del bote de basura, y antes de poder girarse sintió una respiración cálida en la oreja, el olor qué no había podido dejar de respirar desde que se levantó por la mañana inundó su nariz con fuerza.

Pino, madera, testosterona, chocolate. El olor de _Derek_.

Una mano pasó por debajo de la suya y botó una servilleta hecha una bola arrugada.

\- Se te había caído. - le habló Derek al oído con esa voz fuerte, ronca, masculina, qué sin quererlo hizo qué sus piernas temblaran y su pulso se acelerara al recordar lo de a penas unas horas atrás, además de la noche anterior.

El corazón le retumbó en el pecho.

\- Gracias...

㈅8 x ㈈5

El viaje en el auto negro de Derek hasta la comisaría había sido corto y callado por ambas partes. Stiles estaba nervioso, y se revolvía los sesos pensando una buena excusa para decirle a su padre. No iba a contarle qué anoche había perdido _otro tipo_ de virginidad que no pensaba que iba a perder.

\- Dile la verdad a medias. - sugirió Derek, intuyendo lo que estaba pensando el menor, quién lo miró con un signo de interrogación en la cara para que continuase. Derek resopló. - Nosotros, _primeramente_, estábamos deshaciéndonos de aquella criatura de las sombras, paseándonos por el bosque, ¿no? Pues dile eso, y él entenderá.

Se habían bajado del camaro y ya estaban frente a las puertas de la comisaría, así qué, no teniendo nada mejor en mente, asintió en dirección a Derek, entrando por las puertas de cristal, hasta la recepción en dónde estaba Parrish. Stiles sonrió ampliamente casi corriendo a donde él.

\- ¡Parrish! - lo saludó el menor de los Stilinski.

El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa, un poco menos llamativa.

\- Hola Stiles. Supongo que vienes a ver a tu padre, ¿no? A estado toda la mañana preguntando si tenía alguna llamada tuya, esta muy preocupado por tí, Stiles.

Derek se fue hasta una de las esquinas más alejadas del escritorio, se pegó a la pared, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero, subió una pierna pegándola hacia atrás y miró fijamente el cuadro de enfrente, sin prestarle atención realmente, solo escuchando la conversación entre el _agente sobrenatural_, y Stiles. Oyendo cómo el corazón de éste último se aceleraba, al hablar con el rubio. También olió la leve excitación qué emanaba de su cuerpo. Nada comparada con la que el adolescente emanaba cuando estaba cerca suyo, pero aún así, había _algo _de excitación. Y ese _algo_ de excitación lo estaba poniendo de mal humor. Sus garras se enterraron en su carne cuando apretó los puños dentro de su chaqueta, mirando mal de reojo al rubio.

\- Em, sí, es que anoche no pasé por casa, estuve con Derek cazando, ya sabes. - el chico le regaló una mirada nerviosa, haciendo gestos con las manos. - Cosas sobrenaturales.

Derek y su lobo interno sonrieron malignamente cuando el chico admitió que había estado con él, _toda _la noche. Imágenes mentales, que más bien eran recuerdos, de la espalda moteada de lunares, sudorosa, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, moviendo los omóplatos de forma sensual, inundaron su mente su mente. A sí mismo la voz lujuriosa del menor, volteándolo a ver con su sonrisa de Guason, y los ojos miel perdidos en el deseo, pidiéndole _más_ entre susurros pasionales y roncos.

Se imaginó la cara qué el rubio pondría al saberlo.

De nuevo frunció el ceño. ¿Porqué le importaba tanto qué el Stilinski le admitiera a ese _rubiecillo_ que toda la noche la había pasado con él? ¿Porqué _demonios_ quería qué Parrish supiera _todo_ lo que habían hecho?

Sí sabía la respuesta a eso, pero no quería admitirlo. No se sentía cómodo consigo mismo al hacerlo todavía. Era muy temprano para decirlo, a pesar de que llevaba un buen tiempo ocultándolo. Pero ahora que lo sabía con certeza...

La sonrisa se agrandó al oler un poco de celos en el policía cuando mencionó el nombre de _Derek_. Su nombre.

\- Oh, bueno... - dijo algo más serio el rubio, posando su vista en unos papeles que tenía en la mano.

Stiles lo miró confundido, pero luego se encogió de hombros, sonriendo despreocupado.

\- Am, ¿puedo hablar con papá ahora? No quiero que se preocupe más de lo que está, o le saldrán canas negras por pensar en mí. - rió ante su propio chiste malo, y Patrish sólo asintió con la misma seriedad.

\- Claro, no está ocupado gran cosa en éstos momentos. Pasa. - le dijo con un gesto de manos hacia la puerta de cristal.

\- Gracias, Jordan.

El menor de los Stiliski entró por la puerta de cristal directo hacia la oficina de su padre, caminó los pasillos hasta que vio a sheriff sentado leyendo un informe, le tocó el marco de la puerta, que estaba abierta de par en par. El hombre más mayor alzó la cabeza y miró directamente a su hijo, con sus ojos brillando de alivio.

Stiles atravesó la puerta con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a su padre.

\- Hola papá. - saludó con la mano.

El sacudió la cabeza, mirando a su hijo de forma acusadora.

\- Hola Stiles, se puede saber, ¿en dónde te has metido, niño? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido por la preocupación y algo de enfado. - He estado preocupándome por tí durante todo el día. - se cruzó de brazos, mirándole fijamente. - Y no contestabas tú teléfono. Ni una llamada Stiles, ni un texto. Me debes una buena explicación, si no quieres ser castigado.

Stiles se pasó la lengua por los labios, en un gesto inconsciente, recordando los besos de Derek. Decidió guardar eso en su mente, y prestarle la debida explicación a su padre.

\- Estuve cazando a un monstruo de la oscuridad. Algo parecido a el cuco. Ya sabes, todo sombras, y humo. Tuvimos que utilizar polvos y cosas mágicas que nos había dado Deaton, hasta que luego de un par de horas logramos atraparlo. Así que estuve toda la noche con Derek.

Ya está, una verdad a medias, cómo había le dicho Derek. Bueno, en realidad era una verdad completa. Pero sin detalles. No le iba a decir a su padre que había tenido una ardua sección de sexo con el hombre de ojos verdes. Mucho menos qué le había gustado. Y tampoco qué se había embriagado. A su padre le daría un infarto, y él no quería eso. Amaba a su padre. Además el sheriff se podría resentir por ambas cosas, y era capaz de devolver los cargos contra el Hale, por ser una mala influencia para su hijo. Sonrió ante eso para sus adentros.

Su padre alzó las cejas, incrédulo, ignorando casi todo lo que había dicho su hijo.

\- ¿El cuco? ¿En serio Stiles? - preguntó ya más calmado. - ¿Una criatura tan infantil cómo esa era lo qué estaba causando tantos accidentes?

Stiles sonrió.

\- Sí, Derek y yo preguntamos lo mismo cuando Deaton nos explicó qué es cómo un alma en pena qué se siente solo, qué lo mataron en un accidente, el conductor que lo mató estaba dormido, por eso hace que los conductores no se duerman, y luego los asusta tanto que mueren de un infarto y chocan. Deaton luego nos dijo qué aún con su información consultáramos el bestiario y después de encontrar algunos aditamentos necesarios pala la batalla épica nos adentramos al frío bosque. Fue emocionante, papá, y escalofriante, en serio, Derek y yo corrimos por todo el bosque cómo una hora, en busca de la cueva más oscura y... - siguió contándole a su padre de la divertida, y terrorífica aventura qué había tenido, haciendo señas con las manos para explicarle mejor.

Mientras afuera, en la recepción, Derek permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, y los ojos cerrados, escuchando cada frase qué salía de la boca de Stiles, elogiándolos a ambos por el trabajo. Explicándole a su padre que el resto de la manada no había podido ir porque Scott debía vigilar a Liam, Kira se quedó para ayudarlo, Lyidia había ido de compras, y Malia estaba en su casa porque era luna llena. Derek suspiró algo cansado, pero aún así feliz en su interior. Aún su mente recordaba lo que había escuchado en la mente del de ojos miel.

Rió para sus adentros, algo malicioso.

Si Stiles supiera lo que eso significaba...

* * *

**×DerekStilinski× note: **¡Hola personas hermosas de FF! Aquí les traje otro capítulo de esta historia, espero que no les haya decepcionado D: *Nervios, nervios* De hecho, tengo el capítulo tres completo, y estoy escribiendo el capítulo cuatro. Pero **(IMPORTANTE)** _actualizaré los** martes**._ O sea qué solo actualizaré una vez a la semana, para editar 4 mil veces los caps, antes de ponerlos :D. Y quiero tener varios caps adelantados, porque si un día no puedo escribir, y puedo subir alguno que ya tengo hecho es mejor XD. Así les cumplo y no los dejo con la duda. Bueno, los amo. ¡Hasta el próximo cap!

* * *

**Agradecimientos**

**Reviews:** Kokoro Yana, thecurseofthemoon, IB Black, Cecy Black hathaway, Taisha StarkTaisho, Covah, Risana Ho, arie, anon, josetoro, y laura. (Gracias a todos, de verdad c': yo no creía que fueran a comentar tantos, como mucho dos o tres XD, pero realmente gracias por sus comentarios que me sacaron una sonrisa y hasta risas bobas XD. Los amo a todos).

**Favs:** Mis 10 favs :3 (Muchas gracias, :'D)

**Follows: **Mis 8 follows :D (¡Gracias, gracias!)

* * *

_¿Review?_

_:3_


	3. Olor

**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

La historia es mía :D

* * *

**El hijo del lobo**

**By;**

**×DerekStilinski×**

* * *

**Summary: **Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. |Nada es lo qué parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. |- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton. Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué fenómeno? El de tez morena rió. - Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo. -¡¿Qué?! | - Derek, tenemos qué hablar...

**Clasificación: **T+

**Género: **Romance/Drama/Comedia

**Pareja: **Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Pareja secundaria: **Scott &amp; Liam

**Advertencias: **MPreg, alguno que otro lime, por ahora. Puede que me haya quedado un poco OoC, sorry D:

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Olor**

\- Bueno, bueno. - interrumpió el mayor de los Stilinski a su hijo luego de unos minutos. - Me gustaría seguirte escuchando, pero tengo trabajo que hacer...

Cómo remarcando lo dicho por el sheriff, sonó la radio anunciando un robo a mano armada cerca de allí, en dónde se solicitaba su presencia. El contestó que iba para allá en unos momentos.

Miró a su callado hijo con hiperactividad, moviéndose en la silla, mirando el radio con ganas. Sonrió, ese era su hijo, interesado en todas las cosas peligrosas qué pasaban en Beacon Hills. Sobrenaturales o no.

\- Ve a casa. - ordenó el mayor, parándose de su asiento.

Su hijo lo copió de un salto.

\- Ah-ah. Quiero acompañarte papá. - dijo poniendo los ojos chicos, marcándolos con sus gruesas y largas pestañas, haciendo un puchero con sus labios hinchados, todo para conseguir lo qué quería.

El sheriff sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo.

\- No, Stiles. Uno, hoy te vas a quedar en casa cómo castigo por no avisar tan siquiera tu paradero anoche, y dos... - el sheriff se rascó la nuca, nervioso. - No es por ofender, Stiles, pero necesitas una ducha y un cambio de ropa. - lo señaló. - Aún llevas la de ayer.

Y era cierto. Llevaba la misma camisa negra, con la misma camisa roja de cuadros, los mismos vaqueros, y la misma ropa interior. Se olió el hombro, confirmando qué, a pesar de haberse bañado recientemente, la ropa apestaba a sudor, a bosque, y levemente a podrido, esto último gracias a la putrefacta criatura qué le había escupido encima. La cara pálida de Stiles se tornó roja, haciendo qué sus lunares se vieran más.

\- Em, sí, creo qué es buena idea lo de ir a casa. - dijo nervioso y tartamudo. Estaba avergonzado.

Su padre rió y ambos salieron a la recepción en dónde Derek aún aguardaba por el muchacho. Tenía cara seria, y parecía un modelo de revista en esa pose de chico malo. A Stiles se le aceleró el corazón al verlo, y se tuvo que aguantar en su lugar para no salir corriendo y brincarle encima al hombre lobo, para abrazarlo y besarlo cómo si la vida dependiera de ello. Se volvió a morder los labios, con hambre de los de Derek.

Cuando el de ojos verdes lo miró con fijeza, sintió sus piernas temblar, y la excitación corrió por cada poro de su cuerpo, de una forma muy intensa. Pudo jurar que vió los ojos del ex-alfa dilatarse, hasta casi ponerse azules. Sonrió un poco para sí mismo. Tal vez él no era el único que deseara al otro.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado, pero en un acto lobuno de sumisión, cómo reconociendo a el otro que le pertenecía. Fue algo inconsciente. Derek reprimió un gruñido satisfecho acercándose a dónde estaban Stiles, y el sheriff, quién lo saludó con una sonrisa qué le arrugaba los ojos.

\- Hola, muchacho. Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. Me dijo qué le salvaste la vida como tres veces anoche.

\- Buenas tardes . - saludó cordial, luego se estrecharon las manos. - No es nada, sheriff, su hijo también me salva a mí de vez en cuando. Es algo mutuo. Tiene un hijo fuerte.

John sonrió con orgullo, y le revolcó el cabello a su hijo.

\- Ese es mi hijo.

Stiles sonrió ampliamente, con el corazón bombeando orgulloso ante lo dicho por Derek. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura al lobo, ya que el otro era un poco más alto que él, y no quería hacer mucho esfuerzo en alzar el brazo, alzó levemente la cabeza para mirar a Derek a los ojos, con energía traviesa reflejada en los suyos.

\- Gracias por admitirlo, _babe_.

En respuesta, Derek le sonrió de medio lado, de forma cómplice, sólo para que el Stilinski menor la viera.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir... - miró al chico de recepción. - ¡Ey, Parrish! - el rubio le miró con ojos grandes, interrogativos. - Ven conmigo, hay un asalto a mano armada y puede que necesite tu poder de conversación por si hay rehenes envueltos. Que Julian se encargue de recepción.

Un chico bajito, latino, con cara alegre empujó a Patrish fuera de su escritorio.

\- Vamos, _hermano_, déjame hacer algo útil a mí. Ya estaba cansado de solo llenar formularios allá atrás. Ahora puedo hacer un poco de vida social mientras tú te diviertes de lo lindo con el sheriff. - sonrió Julian. - ¡Ey, no me miren así! ¡Vallan a hacer un trío con el criminal! ¡Anda! Y, sheriff... - el nombrado miró a su compañero con una ceja alzada. - Si se desnuda y hace porno en vía pública, mándeme una foto, o un vídeo preferiblemente, quiero ver todo ese buen que tiene cuerpo en acción. - y le giñó un ojo para que supiera qué estaba bromeando.

Todos sacudieron la cabeza con diversión, -excepto el sheriff quién estaba rojo de la vergüenza-, mientras que las carcajadas de Stiles inundaron todo el lugar, aún cuando su cara estaba escondida en el pecho de Derek.

㈅8 x ㈈5

\- Vamos a tu casa, ¿cierto? - preguntó el de barba, apretando el volante, y con la mandíbula tensa.

Estaba siendo un viaje difícil.

Tuvo un sentimiento de _deja-vú_ al oler el deseo puro en el Stilinski, quién no dejaba de mirarlo con sus ojos caramelo dilatados casi en su totalidad, mordiéndose el labio inferior, apretando sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo, por las costillas.

\- Sí - contestó el Stikinski, cuando casi llegaban a su destino. - Estoy castigado por lo que queda de día, y tengo que bañarme, otra vez. - chasqueó la lengua algo fastidiado.

Derek luchó por no pensar en el Stilinski mojado de pies a cabeza, pero su mente lo transportó a esa mañana, cuando se habían duchado juntos, pero sin hacer nada. Su respiración se aceleró, apretó más el volante de su preciado camaro, incómodo porque _cierta parte_ de su cuerpo se apretaba contra sus pantalones.

El Stilinski se dio cuenta de ello, y sonrió, aún mordiendo su labio, mirando por la ventana cómo las casas se le hacían familiares, hasta que el ojiverde aparcó frente a la suya.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, y abrió la puerta. Tenía un pie fuera del camaro cuando se le ocurrió una idea. Miró al Hale.

\- Derek, ¿cuanto falta para que Scott llegue con la manada? - preguntó de forma inocente.

El lobo lo miró por unos segundos, luego paró su vista por el reloj del radio del camaro. Hizo un pequeño cálculo mental.

\- Poco más de una hora. - respondió con sequedad. Estaba ansioso de qué el Stilinski saliera de su auto para poder ir a su departamento y desahogarse las ganas en el baño, llenándose la cabeza de imágenes sobre el Stilinski, y sus gemidos carnosos.

Stiles se pasó la lengua por los labios y Derek apretó los suyos. Le estaba costando horrores no follarse allí mismo a el hijo del sheriff y éste que no salía de su auto, mientras que destilaba deseo por todos sus poros.

\- _Quédate. Te necesito aquí_. - intentó con lo de la mañana, pensando si Derek podía oírlo.

Y de nuevo pudo sentir que sí, Derek lo había oído.

\- Stiles... No pienso que sea buena idea. - dijo con la mandíbula tan apretada que parecía que sus dientes se iban a romper.

El de lunares sólo sonrió de forma malvada.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Se besaban. Stiles sintió cómo su espalda chocaba contra la pared de baldosas de la ducha. El chorro de agua corría por sus cuerpos, pero, lejos de quitarle pasión al momento eso los encendía más. Las piernas de Stiles se ciñeron con fuerza contra las afiladas y escurridas caderas de Derek, mientras sus labios se separaban para que el moreno le clavara levemente los dientes en el cuello, en una mordida inofensiva, pero sensual qué lo hizo aullar de placer.

Sí aulló, cómo un lobo, y a eso Derek le puso más, agitando sus caderas con desespero, con furia. Enterrando sus garras en las nalgas ajenas, lamiendo cada lunar a su alcance. Sintiendo cómo las uñas del Stilinski le arañaban la espalda con fuerza. Minutos después, con una agitación casi monstruosa, se corrieron.

Stiles puso la cara en el cuello de Derek, sintiendo la barba raspando su mejilla. Lo abrazó, y luego sacó su cabeza para que ambos se mirasen a los ojos.

\- Hablaré con Malia, terminaré con esto. Ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo, que parezco una loba en celo contigo. - dijo aún respirando agitado, poniendo sus pies en el suelo. - No sé lo qué me pasa Derek. - el moreno lo abrazó, y él se dejó hacer, acostando su cabeza en el pecho de Derek, escuchando los tranquilos ''bit's'' de éste. - Pero desde ésta mañana cuando hablamos en la, bueno, la _otra_ ducha, solo quiero abrazarte, besarte hasta quedarme sin aire... Y lo qué voy a decir a continuación quita el romanticismo a lo primero pero es cierto. También quiero que me folles cómo un animal, qué me marques como tuyo, y que te quedes conmigo después de eso. - Stiles frunció el ceño un poco. - Y volví a lo romántico pero es la verdad. - chasqueó la lengua. - _Diablos_. - susurró bajito.

No se atrevía a mirar el rostro de Derek, no quería ver el rechazo en sus facciones. Él sólo era un adolescente hormonal, y, a su pesar, romántico. Claro que Derek le rechazaría, y se iría corriendo. ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él con alguien cómo Derek?

Un beso en la frente por parte del ojiverde lo hizo suspirar.

\- Hablaremos más tarde Stiles, falta menos de media hora para que llegue la manada. Tenemos que asearnos. - le dijo acariciando la cara del Stilinski con suavidad.

Stiles asintió, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Ahora, después de ducharse, y ponerse ropa, estaban en la sala sentados en uno de los sofás grandes. Derek vestía una camisa negra de Stiles, qué al chico le quedaba cómo pijama, pero que a él le quedaba perfecta, también tenía unos pantalones negros, pero éstos de su propiedad, ya que había dejado algo de ropa en casa de Stiles cuando lo estaba buscando la policía. Stiles tenía una camiseta blanca de manga corta, unos pantalones piyama a cuadros, a pesar de ser sólo media tarde, y tenía un abrigo rojo, con la capucha subida, ya que tenía algo de frío.

Ambos hombres estaban descalzos, y hablaban de cualquier tema para distraer a Stiles de lo que se les avecinaba.

Estaban recordado una de las películas de _Star Wars_ cuanto tocaron el timbre, y la voz de Scott llamando a la puerta, seguido del resto de sus amigos que charlaban entre sí.

El corazón de Stiles se paró por un segundo, pero Derek le apretó la mano para tranquilizarlo. El de lunares olió su hombro, comprobando que efectivamente el olor de Derek en su piel era intenso. Respiró hondo y se fue a abrir la puerta, con Derek aún sentado en el sofá.

\- ¡Hola chicos! - saludó con efusividad característica de él, viendo a Scott sonreirle, a Kira saludarlo con la mano, al igual que Liam -este último más tímido-, Lydia le sonrió y también le saludó con la mano, y detrás de todos estaba Malia, con el ceño fruncido, y la nariz arrugada.

Mierda.

\- Pasen, no se queden afuera, luego mando a pedir pizza. Pero ahora necesitamos, Derek y yo, contarles algo que ocurrió anoche. - dijo, tragando saliva. - Y no tiene nada que ver con el que estábamos cazado al cuco.

Todos pasaron intrigados a la sala. Ninguno de los lobos, ni la kitsune, ni la banshee, había reparado en el olor de Stiles, solamente Malia lo había hecho. Y se lo hizo saber a Stilies por medio de su mirada, que era entre enojada, y dolida.

El humano se sintió una mierda.

Todos tomaron asiento en su sala, y él se sentó en el único lugar vacío que quedaba. A un lado de Derek, y al otro de Scott. Ambos se miraron, Stiles nervioso y Derek confiado. El Stilinski miró fijamente a los demás, especialmente a los lobos.

\- ¿No...? - tragó saliva. - ¿No huelen algo diferente entre nosotros?

Todos se miraron frunciendo el ceño, entonces Scott lo olió primero qué los demás cuando Stiles se rascó uno de sus brazos nervioso. Haciendo que el aroma se hiciera más intenso.

\- Oh... Dios. - miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par a su mejor amigo, quién se miraba las manos, nervioso, sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. - Tú y... No puede ser.

Liam se acercó un poco y olisqueó el aire, volvió a fruncir el ceño.

\- Sí, huelen raro, pero no entiendo porqué. - sus grandes ojos azules estaban confundidos.

Malia gruñó fiera.

La kitsune y la banshee se cruzaron de brazos.

\- ¿Alguien sería tan amable de decirnos qué demonios pasa? - gruñó Lydia.

Malia volvió a gruñir, mirando mal a Derek.

\- Stiles y yo nos acostamos. - contestó con simpleza el ojiverde, mirando fijamente a Malia, quién quería caerle encima a patadas. Luego miró a Liam. - Y lo que hueles es la esencia de Stiles sobre mí, y la mía sobre la de Stiles. Ambos nos _marcamos_ mutuamente. - explicó.

Stiles tenía qué admitirlo, a veces a Derek se le salía la _ternura _animal, y el _buen_ tacto predador diciendo las cosas.

Scott salió del shock, cuando Liam entró en el suyo propio, ruborizándose hasta las orejas al entender lo que estaba pasando, murmurando palabras incoherentes por lo bajo. Lydia y Kira no podían hablar, se habían quedado heladas. Scott gruñó molesto, poniendo la mirada alfa sobre Derek. Sus hombros estaban tensos, sus labios fruncidos en una mueca amenazante qué mostraba en exhibición sus caninos ya alargados y gruesos.

\- Serás hijo de..

Pero fue interrumpido. El sonido lastimero de Malia hizo que Stiles fuera hasta donde ella, tomándola del brazo suavemente. Scott se había callado, pero miraba mal al moreno, con la mandíbula tensa, las garras deseando la sangre del Hale escurrir entre ellas.

\- Ven, tenemos qué hablar. - dijo Stiles a Malia, colocándose unas pantuflas, tomó las llaves de su Jeep, caminando hacia la puerta con la coyote, bajo la atenta mirada de Derek. - Vamos a comprar pizza, volvemos en un rato. No se peleen.

Cerró la puerta de la casa, escuchando las voces de Scott, algo alterado, peleandole a Derek.

Cuando se montaron en el Jeep, Stiles le mandó un mensaje a su mejor amigo.

**\- **_**Scott, deja de insultar a Derek, yo he sido el que ha empezado. No él. Así que déjalo en paz, hermano. Si me entero de qué le has echado de mi casa, cuando llegue, en serio, me enojaré mucho, y no te hablaré por un buen tiempo, y sabes que lo puedo hacer.*Stiles**_

Scott miró el mensaje de Stiles, y resopló, cruzándose de brazos, él sabía que el humano hiperactivo no podría dejar de hablarle, pero, si decía la verdad, y él había provocado que ellos hicieran... las cosas que hicieron, bueno, al menos tendría que dejar de insultar a el Hale mayor. Se pasó la mano por la cara y miró mal al lobo de barba.

\- Tienes suerte de que Stiles te haya defendido, Derek. Por él no te insultaré más. - y cruzó la habitación para sentarse al lado de Liam, quién aún estaba colorado.

Mientras, Kira y Lydia se sentían mal por Malia, y estaban enojadas con ellas mismas, porque se habían imaginado algunas cosas que el humano y el lobo pudieron haber hecho en la cama. Tenían mucha imaginación. Lydia se pasó la mano por el cabello, mientas Kira se rascaba la barbilla, ruborizada, ambas pensando y queriendo que todo saliera bien entre Stiles, y Malia.

Las chicas miraron de reojo al serio Derek en el otro sofá de la habitación, sin sospechar que éste se estaba regocijando por dentro ante lo dicho por Scott. Que Stiles lo defendiera era algo que le gustaba del chico, aunque no lo admitiera, las acciones del chico con TDAH le estaban curando de a poco su muy maltratado corazón.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Stiles estacionó el Jeep en una carretera algo solitaria. Miró a Malia, quién miraba por la ventana con las lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos. El Stilinski se apuñaló mentalmente por hacerla pasar por eso. Ella no se merecía lo que había hecho, había sido un idiota, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y, aunque pudiera, no cambiaría nada de lo que había pasado, y se odió por eso.

Estiró una de sus manos, para tratar de secar el fluido salado qué escurría por sus ojos, pero la coyote la apartó de un manotazo.

\- No me toques Stiles. - dijo con brusquedad, frunciendo el ceño, mirando al hijo del sheriff con furia y dolor.

Eso a Stiles le rompió el corazón. Se insultaba mentalmente por dañarla. Él la quería, pero... Estúpido pero que siempre está allí.

Pero algo dentro de él lo atraía hacia el moreno. Hacia el ex-alfa. Quería aliviar el dolor del chico, ese que lo atormentaba siempre. Lo malo era qué tenía que dañarla a ella en el proceso. Por que siempre que dos personas fueran felices, una tercera tenía que sufrir.

\- Malia... - comenzó, y ella esperó con la frente en alto, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Stilinski suspiró, rascándose la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio, que aún estaba hinchado por los intensos besos de Derek en la ducha. - Yo... Lamento, con toda mi alma...

Pero la chica no lo dejó terminar. Lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo acercó para besarlo con furia, con dolor. Stiles sintió una furia ajena recorrerle las entrañas, y el rechazo que su cuerpo quería expresar hacia Malia. Se forzó a sí mismo a no hacerlo, no dañarla más de lo que ya debía estar.

El beso duró unos pocos segundos antes de que Malia los volviera a separar con la misma brusquedad.

\- Éste fue nuestro último beso. Nos separamos Stiles. - le dijo ella fingiendo una sonrisa, volviendo a abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad. - Ahora, vallamos por la pizza. Me muero de hambre y me tienes que compensar por dejar que mi _primo_ se metiera en tus pantalones. - miró de arriba hacia abajo. - Aunque no lo culpo Stiles, ¿cómo dicen las personas humanas? ¡Ah, sí! Ya me acordé. - miró con malicia a el de lunares. - _Eres violable Stiles. _\- sus ojos se colocaron del azul resplandeciente.

Y ante eso, el de lunares por todo el cuerpo se puso rojo como tomate.

\- No digas esas cosas Malia... - dijo apenado, pero con una sonrisa.

Era extraño que lo alagaran, y se sentía bien.

Sintió la risa maliciosa de Malia cuando puso en marcha el Jeep en dirección a la pizzería.

\- ¿Porqué te ríes de esa forma? - preguntó alzando la ceja.

Malia amplió la sonrisa de autosuficiencia qué tenía en la cara.

\- Estoy haciendo fiesta en mi cabeza porque yo te hice mío antes que mi ''querido'' primo.

Y Stiles casi se desmaya de la vergüenza.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Llegaron a la casa con tres pizzas grandes en las manos. Cuando se fijó en que el flamante camaro negro de Derek no estaba quiso golpear a Scott con todas sus fuerzas, aunque se rompiera todo el brazo en el proceso en diminutas partes. Anque, en venganza, usaría a Scott como esclavo por ello.

Malia y él entraron a la sala y pusieron las pizzas en la mesa del medio, junto con los refrescos. La chica se fue a hablar con la kitsune, y la banshee quienes, nada más al verla, la abrazaron, era una suerte que Lydia y Malia ya se llevaran mejor. Miró a Scott quién charlaba animosamente con Liam, explicándole algunas cosas qué aún no sabía hacer sobre su lincantropía. Lo llamó con los ojos y haciéndole señales exageradas con las manos, para qué lo acompañara a la cocina en busca de los vasos desechables qué estaban en una estantería que él no alcanzaba.

Scott se disculpó con Liam y fue a la cocina con Stilinski.

\- No me importa qué todos me escuchen, pero pensé que te había dicho qué no echaras a Derek, Scott. - Stiles tenía el ceño fruncido, y olía a enojo, uno muy grande. Uno qué abofeteó al hijo de la enfermera en la cara.

Scott reconoció ese enojo, era cómo el que él había sentido en el pasado cada vez que alguien hacía algo en contra de Allison.

Scott sacudió la cabeza, abriendo unos gabinetes altos que contenían los vasos desechables, tomándolos por el Stilinski mientras éste sacaba el hielo de la nevera, y los echaba en los vasos qué iba colocando en la mesa.

\- Yo no lo eché, él se fue solito, estaba enojado, y antes qué digas nada, no fue por mi culpa. No le dirigí la palabra luego de tu mensaje, Stiles.

Y el de ojos miel se mordió los labios, casi doliéndole que Derek se hubiese ido sin esperarlo.

\- Como sea... Vayamos a comer pizza. - dijo sin ganas, tomando los vasos en la mano dirigiéndose a la sala.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Cuando todos sus amigos se fueron, Stiles subió a su habitación, estaba agotado. Se tiró en la cama, y miró su celular, el cual tenía en la mano. Buscó el nombre de Derek en sus contactos y le envió un mensaje.

_**-Te fuiste. No me esperaste, pensé que íbamos a hablar.*Stiles**_

Envió el mensaje y estuvo un tiempo esperando la respuesta.

Respuesta que no llegó, así qué se quedó dormido con el celular a un costado de su cuello. Un peso extra en la cama lo despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con un Derek que tenía una mirada enfadada en sus facciones, sus músculos estaban tensos, y los tendones se le notaban marcados. Tenía las manos a cada costado de la cabeza de Stiles, y sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera del mismo. Los ojos le brillaban con tono azul.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó el de ojos miel, con la voz rasposa por el sueño.

Derek le arañó -sin perforar la piel- con sus garras los labios.

\- Ella te besó.

Stiles supo que Derek estaba celoso, así que le hizo un hueco entre sus piernas para qué se acomodara entre ellas. Puso sus manos en el fuerte cuello del lobo. Ahora entendía la furia que había sentido cuando Malia lo besó. Era de Derek, no de él, al igual que el rechazo.

Lo miró a través de sus largas y pobladas pestañas, sonriendo.

\- Ella terminó conmigo luego de besarme.

Y eso bastó para que Derek le devorara la boca con sus labios. No se dijeron nada, no _había_ necesidad de hablar nada. Con ese beso quedó todo aclarado. De ahora en adelante serían Derek y Stiles. Desde ese momento se pertenecían mutuamente.

Derek se movió sobre Stiles, pegando su cuerpo al suyo, saboreando con gula los labios del niño con problemas de hiperactividad. El menor tiró hacia arriba la camisa negra de Derek separando sus labios un instante. La superluna los bañó en ese momento. Las pupilas del humano se dilataron al cien porciento. Los ojos de Derek brillaron azules.

Pudo oler, de nuevo, la excitación del menor, el deseo, la lujuria, la pasión, la necesidad, las ganas de él, y había algo más intenso, que hacía que el resto de las emociones se encendieran aún más, pero qué no sabía de qué se trataba, pues era algo que con sus otras parejas jamás había olido. Tantos aromas lo estaban volviendo loco. Enterró las uñas en la almohada de Stiles, conteniéndose.

\- ¿No estás cansado? Deberías dormir. - dijo el Hale, sin sentirlo realmente, sólo por cortesía.

Presionó con su hombría la del Stilinski, haciendo círculos contra ella.

Stiles rió travieso y excitado.

\- Oh, por favor Derek, mañana es domingo, tengo todo el día para dormir. - se hizo hasta arriba, lamiendo la sensible oreja del lobo, haciendo que se pusiera levemente puntiaguda, cosa qué le gustó al de lunares. - Por consecuencia tengo toda la noche para follar...

Derek no lo pensó más, comenzó a estimular al Stilinski, rasgandole la piyama, besándolo con intensidad.

Y esa noche el Hale se encargó de marcar al hijo del sheriff más de una vez, dejando el olor de ambos regado entre las sábanas, y la habitación.

\- _Soy tuyo Derek..._

Al siguiente día Stiles se despertó tarde, abrazado al Hale. Y no pudo ser más feliz por ello. Aunque se recriminara su bipolaridad.

Podría acostumbrarse a despertar abrazado a ese sour wolf irritante...

* * *

**×DerekStilinski× Note: **¡Hola gente bella! ¡Bueno aquí va otro cap más, lamento si se les haya hecho aburrido o su las acciones de los personajes estén herradas D: ... Pero, quiero decir que el cap que viene ya comienza la trama del fic cómo tal. Básicamente estos tres capítulos son cómo de introducción a la historia (?). Algo así XD. Bueno, quiero informar que el capítulo 4 no está listo todavía, lo cual me tiene frustrada, así que _**no sé si la semana que viene pueda subir el cap martes o**** miércoles.**_ Todo depende si lo logro terminar a tiempo para editarlo (porque el cap que viene es más largo que éste), o si no puedo. Y esta semana tengo mucha taré pendiente, así que no se D: Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado. De nuevo, gracias por todos sus Reviews que me ayudan a mejorar n.n, y hoy no puedo poner los nombres por que estoy corta de tiempo. :S Pero quiero que sepan que los amo mucho, a todos mis lectores, dejen sus Rewiews o sólo lean el fic, de verdad, muchas gracias. Los adoro, besos, adiós.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Noticias, noticias

**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

_La historia es mía :D_

* * *

**El hijo del lobo**

**By;**

**×DerekStilinski×**

* * *

**Summary:** Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. |Nada es lo qué parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. |- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton. Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué fenómeno? El de tez morena rió. - Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo. -¡¿Qué?! | - Derek, tenemos qué hablar...

**Clasificación:** T+

**Género:** Romance/Drama/Comedia

**Pareja:** Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Pareja secundaria:** Scott &amp; Liam

**Advertencias:** MPreg, alguno que otro lime, por ahora. Puede que me haya quedado un poco OoC, sorry D:

* * *

**×DerekStilinski× Note:** Disculpen, enserio, la tardanza de un mes. ¡Un mes! Lo siento, realmente, pero la escuela me ha tenido esclavizada DX. Muchos proyectos, física, inglés... DX Y, para colmo, no sabía como terminar el cap que ya tenía empezado. Realmente, disculpen todo el tiempo que ha pasado, y e intentado compensar con un buen capítulo, que iba a ser más largo, pero la imaginación, e inspiración se me fueron de parranda. »n« Espero, de todo corazón, que no les resulte aburrido, ni tedioso, y que se entienda del todo. ¡Los amo! Gracias por sus coments, favoritos, follows, :D. Realmente muchas gracias. :3  
Los adoro, chicas y chicos que leen mi fic :3

* * *

**_Dedicado a todas las personas que esperaron mi actualización_**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**Noticias, noticias**

_Dos meses __después_

Mal. Se sentía mal. Tenía vómitos, mareos, y cambios de humor horribles que podían compararse cuando una loba estaba en sus días del mes. Eso le había dicho Derek esa misma tarde. Estúpido novio el que tenía. Por eso le había cerrado la ventana esa noche. Él, Stiles, podía explicar lo que sucedía perfectamente, sin tener que compararse con una chica ni alguna otra cosa similar.

Los mareos fuertes, seguro eran por la calor. Últimamente en Beacon Hills no se podía mover un dedo sin que sudaras, lo cual era asqueroso, por ende el sol estaba muy brillante, y caliente para morir. Los vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida, a veces le pasaba. Los cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro, porque a veces el lobo le hacía querer comerlo a besos -ugh, sí, aunque suene muy estúpidamente cursi-, a los cinco minutos quería golpearlo, caerle a patadas... Y luego quería que lo montara hasta el amanecer. Claro, y cuando lo hacía, él, Stiles, le recriminaba porque le dolía su retaguardia, y le decía qué no lo tocaría más nunca por ese echo. Claro, cómo si eso fuera posible, jé. Ni él mismo se entendía, y eso le frustraba, hasta hacerlo llorar, lo cual hacía que Derek, el a veces_ paciente _Derek, le reconfortara, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Eso le gustaba. Cada vez que Derek lo abrazaba se sentía protegido, querido y... -Rubor. Nivel. Extremo.- Cachondo.

Y más cuando había luna llena, eso sin razón alguna. Y todavía se preguntaba, aunque el sour wolf y él fueran discretos durante el día o cuando estaban frente a alguien (para no causarle problemas a Derek, por él ser todavía menor de edad, no porqué se avergonzaran de lo que eran), cómo es que su padre no se había enterado de su relación con Derek -por suerte sabía que él y Malia no eran nada ya-, ni escuchaba el escándalo que su hijo montaba mientras las caderas de el Hale chocaban con fuerza contra las suyas algunas noches en su cuarto. Y sí, lo habían echo a veces de forma suave, lenta, pero sólo eran en ocasciones especiales, cuando los dos estaban, uno, o deprimidos, dos, o muy románticos, o tres, con falta de afecto. La cuarta era una combinación de las anteriores.

Pero aún así el hijo del sheriff se sorprendía de la inocencia de su padre cuando le decía que iba a dormir con Scott... Y se iba al apartamento de Derek a pasar la noche. Dónde hablaban, o se quedaban dormidos uno en sima del otro-lo cual era tierno, según él, vergonzoso, según la propia opinión de Derek-, en las otras investigaban algún caso de alguna criatura que había aparecido, o veían alguna película, o Stiles le hacía la cena a Derek (porque después éste terminaba comiendo porquerías que le podían hacer daño, y _no_ a Stiles no le importaba qué el Hale no se enfermara por su sitema inmunológico avanzado, Derek tenía que comer bien, punto), el mayor le ayudaba con sus ejercicios de Química, esos que el profesor Harris hacía_ especialmente_ para él, el resto de la noche sólo lo hacían durante un par de horas, para luego dormir abrazados. A Stiles le gustaba eso, despertar en los brazos del moreno y verlo dormir sin preocupaciones. Le gustaba poder acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar y ver cómo el lobo, manso por el sueño profundo, dibujaba una casta sonrisa en los labios y reafirmaba el agarre en su cintura. El lobo era tierno, y le gustaba complacerlo, aunque fuera de forma inconsciente. Él lo sabía.

Derek le complacía en todo, a veces intentando ocultarlo con un monólogo corto, amenazante de preferencia, o un diálogo sarcástico. Pero aún así Stiles sabía que era su forma de demostrar que lo quería y que no quería perderlo. Él podía ver a través de esos ojos verdes el dolor que había sufrido en el pasado, y qué por eso tenía miedo a ser dañado de nuevo. Por eso aún Derek no se abría del todo con él. No compartía muchas cosas, dejaba que fuera él, Stiles, el que hablara, porque, sabía, nadie se había sentado con él, con el frágil Derek -porque era frágil-, para escuchar lo que tenía qué decir.

Y lo primero que pensaban era que Derek Hale era malo, frío, egocéntrico y sin corazón.

Stiles se culpaba a sí mismo, él también había pensado eso de Derek en un principio. Pero ahora ya no, ahora sólo era su sour wolf, pero nada más. Sabía que toda la personalidad del Hale, había sido provocada por los golpes duros y fuertes que le había dado la vida.

El hijo del sheriff suspiró, se descruzó de brazos, fue hasta la ventana y la abrió hasta arriba, completa, e incluso corrió las cortinas marrones a un lado -qué había instalado por si algún curioso miraba por su ventana y veía a Derek en su cuarto-, era una clara invitación para qué pasara a su habitación. Él no podía quedarse sin verlo, sin pelear con ese amargado, sin besarlo, sin bromear con él, o a costa de él... Simplemente ya estaba acostumbrado a tenerle cerca. Tal vez demasiado.

Stiles volvió a suspirar, se tiró en la cama boca abajo esperando a que el moreno llegara para preparar la comida y cenar con él, porque su padre había tomado el doble turno esa noche y no llegaría hasta el otro día, bien entrada la madrugada. Se mordió una sonrisa al sentir los labios de Derek deslisarse suavemente por su mejilla, en una clara disculpa silenciosa por lo que le había dicho esa tarde. Stiles se volteó y lo miró a los ojos, sonriendo, lo abrazó por el cuello, y lo besó.

Sus labios se encontraron en una dulce caricia, chocaban lentamente, sin prisas, degustando el sabor del otro. Derek los hizo girar un poco, para que ambos pudieran besarse más cómodamente, uno frente al otro. Pasó una de sus grandes manos por la tierna mejilla blanca, disfrutando del tacto suave que lo recibía, y se calentaba con un adorable rubor. Su otra mano fue hasta la delgada cintura, para poder acercarlo más. Las manos de Stiles jugaban con su cabello negro, sintiendo lo sedoso que era. Una de sus piernas se cerró entorno a la cadera del ojiverde, no en un acto sexual, si no mas bien cómo un abrazo con brazos y piernas.

Estuvieron besándose de esa forma por varios minutos, hasta qué él estómago de Stiles rugió de forma fiera, cómo si tuviera un león enjaulado allí dentro.

Se rieron sin separarse.

\- Ven, Stiles, vayamos a la cocina.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Stiles había hecho pollo a la BBQ, nada más. Simplemente se le había antojado comer un pollo grasiento, con salsa BBQ, así qué siguió sus instintos y cocinó una bandeja completa de pollo, para él, para Derek y para su padre. Sirvió una buena porción en los platos, así cómo sacó los dos vasos más grandes que había en la alacena y sirvió una gran cantidad de espumosa _Coca-Cola_ de vainilla en ambos. Derek le había ayudado a poner la mesa.

Se sentaron en ella. Stiles en un extremo, y el Hale a su costado izquierdo.

\- ¡Que aproveche! - casi gritó Stiles, excitado, queriendo ya comenzar a comer.

\- Igual. - contestó el Hale, algo entretenido con el menor, quién ya había tomado un muslo de pollo entre sus manos, y lo había comenzado a devorar sin miramientos, embarrando todos sus dedos con la salsa, así mismo pasó con las mejillas.

Derek tomó su tenedor y cuchillo, comenzando a picar el alimento en diminutas porciones, para luego adentrar bocados pequeños en su boca, tal y cómo su madre le había enseñado.

Una sonrisa se amplió por su cara al ver cómo el chico ya iba por su tercer pollo, chupando el hueso cuando se acababa la carne. Luego cogió el vaso de soda y bebió un largo trago, dejandolo a un lado, tomando otro pollo entre sus manos, uno que contenía mucha salsa, así qué cuando lo mordió, se manchó la boca de tal forma que tenía la sonrisa de Guason hecha en BBQ. Derek escondió una risa con una tos falsa al verlo.

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó Stiles, con los labios fruncidos en una trompa, y un pedazo de pollo saliéndole por el hueco entre ellos.

Derek lo miró con malicia.

\- Me preguntaba qué diría tu padre al verte comer con tanto esmero un pedazo de carne que no tiene nada de saludable. - se burlo, sabiendo lo sensible que era Stiles con respecto a la comida, según él, lo mejor era una ensalada sin nada de aderezo, aunque luego se contradecía cuando compraba papas risadas en cantidad, y una lata de gaseosa. - Podría llamar al sheriff y decirle...

Stiles frunció el ceño, apuntó con el hueso a Derek, haciendo qué, por el movimiento brusco, varias gotas de la salsa golpearan la mesa.

\- Tú no le vas a decir nada a mi padre, señor Hale. - hablaba con la boca llena, las mejillas embarradas de salsa, y un poco de saliva, lo que hacía que el moreno no supiera si reir, o poner una mueca de asco por la vista que le ofrecía el otro. Optó por sacudir la cabeza. - A demás, le hice pollo para él, así que no me puede regañar. - le sacó la lengua triunfante. - Ahora déjame comer en paz mi adorada comida, manjar de los dioses griegos... Mmmhhh.

Derek le cortó su monólogo, lo tomó de la camisa y estampó sus labios contra los del Stilinski, quién dejó de pelear para besarlo también.

Stiles le echó una mirada a el Hale cuando se separaron. Una sonora carcajada retumbó en la cocina.

\- ¡Tienes salsa en la barba sour wolf! - informó y continuó riendo, tapándose la boca con las mano, achicando los ojos por el ataque de risa.

El de barba lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Stiles se había tenido que ir esa mañana -saltándose las clases del día- directo hacia la veterinaria de Deaton, donde Scott lo había citado. Entró corriendo a la veterinaria excitado por un nuevo caso, luego de lo de Kate y Peter, y lo más reciente el cuco, estaba emocionado. Aunque sonara un poco psicópata. Traspasó las puertas de cristal a toda velocidad, chocando con un gran tarro que contenía polvo morado en su interior, rompió el cristal en el proceso, esparciendo el acónito en el suelo.

\- Oh, maldición. - susurró entre dientes haciendo una mueca. Se arrodilló en el suelo para comenzar a recoger los trozos de vidrio y tirarlos en el bote de basura de alado.

Deaton y Scott asomaron sus cabezas por la puerta. Stiles no los dejó hablar.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Tranquilos! Voy en un segundo... Déjenme limpiar el desastre que el humano patoso pero con inteligencia e ingenio de Sherlock Holmes, causó. - exclamó tomando trozos de vidrio, se cortó un dedo en el proceso. - ¡Auch! - gritó un poco.

Deaton y Scott fueron hacia donde él se encontraba.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó Scott, quedándose lejos del acónito, pero lo bastante cerca cómo para demostrar su preocupación por Stiles.

El hijo del sheriff se lamió la herida.

\- Sí, sí, no te preocupes. Estoy bien, sólo fue un corte. Nada grave... Comparado con un sour wolf qué conozco que me empotra contra las paredes constantemente, y se olvida de que el pobre Stiles tiene huesos frágiles, y que soy rompible, ¡no tengo huesos de titanio! Alguien debería recordarselo. - gruñó, recogiendo el polvo con las manos colocándole en un frasco que Deaton le ofrecía, callado, pero con una diminuta sonrisa en su cara ante el monólogo irrelevante en la discusión. - Gracias.

Deaton asintió, yéndose dentro de la habitación donde curaba a los animales, el centro de reunión.

Stiles terminó de recoger el polvo, barrió lo que quedó y lo tiró entre las plantas de fuera de la veterinaria. Entró de nuevo y puso el tarro en una tablilla segura dónde nadie pudiera tropezarse con él nuevamente y causar otro desastre.

Scott se había quedado mirando divertido como el Stilinski se movía de un lado para otro limpiando el lugar. Pero, de momento, unos grandes ojos azules, unos labios rosados sonriéndole con admiración, inundaron sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Ey Scotty! - la voz chillona de Stiles lo sacó de su ensoñación.

Parpadeó rápidamente.

\- ¿Ya terminaste? - preguntó confundido, y con el pulso algo acelerado.

Stiles lo miró raro.

\- Sip, ya terminé. Por cierto Scott, ¿en qué cosas estabas pensando? Porque tenías una sonrisa idiota en la cara, y estabas ruborizado hasta las orejas... ¿Es algo entre tú y Kira...?

Scott sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

\- No, no, no. No tiene nada que ver con Kira... Luego te cuento, ¿sí? Ahora, vamos con Deaton. Tiene que informarte de lo que está pasando, ya que con el último castigo que te dio Harris, te perdiste de la pasada reunión.

Stiles resopló.

\- Lo sé amigo, no me lo repitas, porque, de verdad, quiero ahorcarlo. ¡Me está arruinando la vida el muy idiota! Por cada cosa que hago me castiga, y me pone más ejercicios que a ustedes. Lo cual es injusto... Muy injusto. - se quejó el chico, haciendo una leve mueca con sus labios.

Scott no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

\- Te apoyo en eso. - dijo dándole una palmada en el hombro a el Stilinski.

Stiles suspiró, asintiendo cansado, y algo mareado, pero era algo común en él los últimos días, así que fue hasta la habitación en donde se encontraba el veterinario, arrastrando los pies con Scott pisándole los talones. Cuando llegaron, notó cómo Deaton sostenía entre sus manos unas fotografías, las cuales puso, a continuación, sobre la mesa de metal. A Stiles se le revolvió el estómago al ver los cadáveres mutilados de las personas. Tragó la bilis que se le acumulaba en la garganta.

\- ¿Qué demonios les pasó? - preguntó al hombre moreno, fijando sus ojos en los castaños oscuros del otro.

Deaton puso una mueca en su cara.

\- No lo sabemos con certeza, las autoridades creen que fue un animal, pero ningún animal de California hace semejantes destrozos con sus prezas, así que, por obvias razones, es una criatura sobrenatural. - le contestó, cruzándose de brazos. - Pero no tenemos ni idea de lo que se trata, no parece ser ni de un lobo, ni de un wendigo, ni kanima, ni nada de lo hayamos visto hasta ahora. - suspiró casi de forma agotada. - Las marcas no coinciden con ningún tipo de garra o colmillo en nuestros datos. - le entregó a Stiles un sobre que contenía varias cosas sobre el nuevo caso. - Así que eres el único que puede que resuelvas algo... ¿Te sientes bien, Stiles? - miró al chico preocupado.

Stiles estaba pálido, más de lo acostumbrado. Su cabeza daba vueltas, las venas se le marcaban moradas por el rostro y bajaban por su cuello, perdiéndose debajo de la camisa. Scott se acercó a él, llamándolo, pero Stiles casi no escuchaba, sentía un terrible ardor junto con dolor en el vientre. Se llevó las manos a esa área, de forma protectora, agarrándolo con fuerza, pero sin dañarse. Deaton alzo una ceja en su dirección, mientras que el amigo del Stilinski abrazaba por detrás a el de ojos miel.

\- ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Hay que llevarlo a un hospital! - gritó Scott desesperado, sacando su celular para avisar a su madre. Stiles podía estar envenenado, y eso no le gustaba.

Pero antes de que pudiera marcar el número, tan siquiera, Stiles convulsionó, cayó al suelo con un sonoro ruido de sus rodillas, se dobló por la mitad, hacia el frente y vomitó lo que parecía ser sangre negra. Un alarido de dolor se escapó de sus labios, y cayó en el suelo en su totalidad, desparramado. Él mismo se rasgó la camisa, para poder tomarse del vientre, pasar sus manos por la zona y sentirse un poco menos dolorido allí, pero más en el área de sus manos. Respiraba ajitadamente, de forma sonora, pesada. Varios gruñidos y bramidos de dolor se escaparos de sus labios resecos.

Scott estaba estático, oliendo el aroma de acónito que desprendía la sangre oscura que estaba en el piso. Miró a Deaton con ojos grandes, confundido.

\- Él... él está... ¡Está envenenado...! ¿Con acónito? - gritó, halándose los cabellos con fuerza. - ¡¿Cómo eso puede ser posible?! ¡Stiles no es un lobo! - su pulso estaba acelerado, se estaba transformando, estaba descontrolado, su amigo estaba mal.

\- Calama. - dijo el druida, acercándose hacia el cuerpo delgado de Stiles, quién gritaba y gruñía de rabia por el inmenso ardor que le recorría el cuerpo. - Scott, ve y busca en el segundo cajón una botella de cristal... Está en mi escritorio. En eso yo intento contener a Stiles.

Scott no lo pensó dos veces, fue corriendo hasta la oficina de su jefe y buscó el antídoto entre las cosas del inmenso cajón. En él habían miles de especias, polvos y otras cosas que no tenía ni idea de lo que era.

Mientras, Deaton agarraba a Stiles, quién, a pesar de todo estaba más tranquilo, pero ahora las manos en su vientre estaban más cariñosas, y con sus dientes apretados, seguía absorbiendo el dolor de su bajo vientre. Observó con sorpresa como las orejas de Stiles estaban levemente puntiagudas. El veterinario abrió los ojos un poco. Stiles era humano, mas, sin embargo, se estaba transformando en algo parecido a un lobo, sus cejas estaban fruncidas, y a través de sus labios entreabiertos, se podían notar cómo los caninos se estaban poniendo gruesos.

¿Sería posible qué...?

Scott encontró el pote después de unos minutos, y volvió corriendo hasta Deaton, quién estaba al costado de su amigo, arrodillado en el suelo. Le tendió el antídoto, ya puesto en una jeringa.

Deaton la tomó.

\- Agarra a Stiles. - ordenó.

El alfa lo tomó de los hombros, sin notar la rara apariencia de su amigo.

Stiles se retorcía en los brazos de Scott, pataleaba, gruñía, se movía de un lado a otro.

\- ¡Suéltame, duele!

\- Ya... Ya todo va a pasar, Deaton te va a dar el antídoto... Cálmate Stiles. - dijo Scott con la voz algo temblorosa al ver así a su mejor amigo. Sus ojos estabban rojos.

Esas palabras parece que relajaron un poco a Stiles, como un lobo siguiendo las órdenes de su amo.

Sintió levemente el pinchazo en su brazo, después todo se volvió negro...

㈅8 x ㈈5

Sus ojos castaños se abrieron, observando la luz del techo de la clínica veterinaria de Deaton. Sus labios estaban un poco secos. La saliva faltaba en su paladar, y sentía nauseas por el mal sabor de su boca. Le dieron arcadas, pero no tenía nada en el estómago que vomitar, solo los sonidos de asqueo inundaron la tranquila habitación.

El veterinario entró a la habitación con un vaso de limonada en la mano.

Stiles lo miró curioso cuando se lo tendió.

\- Ten. Bébelo, te hará sentir mejor.

Stiles no lo pensó dos veces, con manos temblorosas y pálidas, tomó el vaso. Se lo acercó lentamente a los labios, abriéndolos, haciendo que éstos se despegaran, ya que la piel se había pegado debido a la resequedad. Bebió un poco del líquido, que le sabía malo debido a los restos de sangre amarga que aún le quedaban en la boca. Aún así continuó bebiendo, ya que el líquido estaba frío, y su dolorida garganta, y vacío estómago lo necesitaban.

\- Deaton, ¿sabes lo que me pasa?

Sus ojos se enfocaron sobre el veterinario cuando éste le tendió un grueso libro antiguo.

_**Γραβάτες με το λύκο**__** (Gravátes me to lýko)**_

Su ceño se frunció el ceño, y la boca, alzando su vista hacia el moreno que lo miraba con una cara entre seria y tranquila. Se sentó mejor en la cama, y lo miró alzando una ceja.

\- Disculpa, seré muy inteligente... Pero el griego no es mi fuerte.

El veterinario rodó los ojos un poco, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a Stiles, halando consigo una máquina blanca con una pantalla y muchos cables. Parecía una computadora antigua pero sin el teclado.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Stiles curioso.

\- En primera, ésto es una máquina para hacer sonogramas. - señaló aquello que parecía una computadora. Luego apuntó hacia el libro. - Y lo más importante, es ésto. El título del libro es ''Lazos con el lobo'', fue escrito en el siglo XII por el griego Ambrose Diamantidis. En el cual cuenta su historia junto a un lobo llamado Arsen cuyo apellido es desconocido, y explica que era huérfano, jamás conoció a su familia, por eso no tenía apellido. Pero yendo a lo importante, ellos nacieron, se conocieron, y se unieron como pareja durante una superluna.

» Arsen, quien era el alfa de su manada, compuesta de tres miembros más, Athan, Bromthë, y Erasmus, todos varones, quería que Ambrose se convirtiese en lobo, para que no le pasara nada malo, ya que en esa época las enfermedades invadían la tierra, junto con los bárbaros criminales comandados por Ares. Ambrose se negaba, ya que él sentía que tenía que quedarse como humano por un tiempo más.

» Pero una noche, mientras Ambrose caminaba por un jardín de olivas, es atacado por unos bárbaros enloquecidos que lo dejan moribundo en el suelo. Arsen, desde su cueva lo siente, aúlla, y junto a él la manada va a su rescate. Al llegar y verlo tendido en el suelo, manchado de sangre, el alfa se enloquece. Gruñe, se transforma en un lobo, y, aunque en esta parte del libro no describe mucho, lo único que recuerda es una mordida dolorosa en la cintura. Pensó que iba a morir, pero a la mañana siguiente despertó en medio del bosque, siendo cuidado por Arsen. Entonces supo que lo había mordido. Que ahora tenía una nueva vida, que era un lobo. Que ahora Arsen y él eran iguales.

» Tiempo después la manada se tuvo que mover de su territorio, puesto que una manada más grande los había echado de su lugar. De su hogar. Robaron una embarcación pequeña y partieron por alta mar, dejándose guiar por los dioses al lugar que sería su nuevo hogar. Estuvieron navegando por aproximadamente un mes, sobreviviendo con las provisiones que tenía el barco, cuando por fin alcanzaron tierra.

» Habían llegado a, lo que hoy día es el oeste de Estados Unidos, California. - Stiles abrió los ojos el doble de su tamaño. Quería preguntar algo pero el veterinario continuó hablando. - Se establecieron allí, y no tuvieron problemas por varios meses... Hasta que Arsen comenzó a enfermar. Le costaba controlar a su lobo en las lunas llenas, sentía dolores de cabeza fuertes, se desmayaba de forma constante, y estaba muy insaciable a la hora de mantener relaciones, cosa que también sentía Ambrose.

» Pero la manada estaba preocupada. Su líder era muy sobreprotector consigo mismo. Se abrazaba la barriga mientras era atacado, impidiendo que nada lo dañara. Y vomitaba de vez en cuando, la mayoría de las mañanas, todo su desayuno. - el veterinario miró a Stiles con una sonrisa. - ¿Reconoces estos síntomas Stiles? - preguntó.

El Stilinski, que estaba tan encismado en la historia, tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos, parpadeando para concentrarse. Procesó la pregunta tiempo después.

\- ¡Son los mismo que yo tengo! - exclamó sorprendido, aferrando el libro entre sus manos. Mirando a Deaton fijamente. - Pero... ¿Cómo? Yo no soy un lobo. ¿Que tenía él? ¿Qué es lo que tengo yo?... ¿Porqué una máquina de sonogramas? - alzó una ceja.

Deaton tomó una especie de palanca redonda que estaba conectada a la máquina y le untó algo en la punta y luego colocó lo mismo en el vientre descubierto de Stiles, quien lo miraba con una ceja alzada, quejándose del frío gel.

\- Eso vamos a descubrir ahora, a ver si mi teoría es cierta, y sí lo es, te seguiré contando la historia.

Stiles parpadeó, confundido.

\- ¿Qué teoría?

El veterinario no respondió, sólo encendió la máquina, comenzó a pasar luego la especie de palanca en el vientre de Stiles. Miró la pantalla y allí, al lado de la vejiga, se podía ver un tipo de bolso, rodeando a lo que parecían dos monedas pegadas. Deaton, a pesar de que su teoría era cierta, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton.

Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué fenómeno?

El de tez morena rió.

\- Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo.

Stiles parpadeó, y boqueó. Una vez, dos veces, tres.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamó.

No, enserio, ¿qué?

¿Como eso siquiera era posible?

\- ¿Esa era tu teoría? - miró a la pantalla del monitor, no viendo nada, salvo puntos negros y grises por aquí y por allí. - ¿Qué vez allí? Porque yo no veo nada.

Deaton sacudió la cabeza divertido.

\- Mira, aquí. - señaló con un bolígrafo en la pantalla, haciendo círculos en donde estaba el bebé, formándose. - Y ya son dos meses. - congelo la imagen en ese momento, ya luego le haría una copia de las fotos al muchacho.

Entonces Stiles lo vio. Allí, donde Deaton señalaba. Tan pequeño. Inconscientemente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no de tristeza, de alegría. Derek... Derek y él podían formar una familia completa. Los Hale, ni los Stilinski se extinguirían.

\- Nuestro hijo... - dijo con una sonrisa, los labios temblando.

Deaton le secó el vientre con una toalla, y él aprovechó a poner sus manos en esa área.

\- Entonces... Arsen... Él también estaba cómo yo. - susurró.

Deaton asintió.

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron ellos?

Deaton tardó unos segundos en volver a hilarse con la historia.

\- Pues, como todos, principalmente Ambrose, estaban preocupados, decidieron comunicar sus temores con una tribu de sabios con quienes habían entablado amistad. El líder de éstos sabios, Tallulah, quien se hizo su druida, lo atendió, pues era el que sabía mejor cómo comunicarse con espíritus, y hacer medicina con hierbas, curar los males, y demás cosas casi mágicas. Él verificó los síntomas de Arsen, que eran parecidos a los de su esposa Kanda antes de tener un hijo. Lo estudió por dos semanas, y, allí lo supo con certeza.

» Aunque se le hizo raro al principio, pues ya sabían que los hombres no podían tener hijos. Así que, por la rareza del episodio, llamó lo que tenía Arsen como; WolfPreg**(*1)**. Mientras pasaban los días, un poder fue creciendo dentro de la cabeza de Arsen, él podía comunicar sus pensamientos con Ambrose. Podían comunicarse mutuamente sus sentimientos, celos, felicidad, tristeza, amor, pasión, y podían hacer que los sintieran por un instante como suyos, para que el otro le comprendiera mejor.

» Era lo que eso a lo que llamaron ''el lazo del lobo'', que era cuando encontrabas a tu compañero de toda la vida. Ese lazo se fue estrechando al pasar de los meses de embarazo. El lobo alfa se puso arisco, posesivo, lujurioso con su pareja, porque necesitaba del constante esperma de su compañero para poder mantener al niño en su vientre, sino se podía caer, eso le había dicho Tallulah, cuando consultó con los espíritus de la naturaleza. Al ser hombres necesitaban que algo obstruyese el paso del bebé, para retenerlo. Y, al menos, dos veces por semana necesitaban tener intimidad en un lugar sagrado llamado ''Shasta'', por las miles de flores que allí nacían.

» Una noche, mientras la manada iba de caza, Ambrose se quedó en Shasta, pues estaba cansado, y su vientre estaba muy hinchado ya. Estaba a punto de conocer a su hijo. Esa noche era la primera superluna en un corto tiempo, cuando los rayos lo bañaron se comenzó a retorcer de dolor, llamando con su aullido a Ambrose, a su manada, utilizando el vínculo de la mente. Por suerte ellos estaban cerca, y Tallulah, junto con su esposa e hijos mayores llegaron a tiempo. Ambrose, con una de sus garras tuvo que cortar el vientre de su compañero, para sacar a su hijo, le cortó el cordón, y entonces le sacó lo que podría decirse, era la matriz, junto con las demás cosas que ya el lobo no necesitaba en su interior.

» Le dieron a Arsen en brazos a su hijo. - el hombre de tez morena sonrió observando a Stiles. - Y mirando el prado sagrado cubierto de flores, luego posando su vista en su pequeño cachorro de ojos dorados por la transformación de la luna, dijo: ''Su nombre será Dasha, porque es un regalo que los dioses nos otorgaron, y su apellido será Hale, porque nos retiramos de nuestra antigua casa, y llegamos aquí, a un hogar.'' - finalizó el relato.

Stiles volvió a parpadear rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ellos son familia de Derek! - lo miró sorprendido, parándose de donde estába sentado.

\- Derek es uno de los tataranietos de Dasha.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío! Cuando dijiste que era el primer hombre en el último siglo que quedaba embarazado, ¿eso quiere decir que hubieron más?

Deaton asintió.

\- Según los druidas que han servido a la familia Hale, y dejado registros, uno por cada siglo nuevo. Nueve, en total, desde Arsen, hasta ti... Pero eres el único humano, hasta ahora. Todos habían sido lobos, no importaba que su ''activo'' fuese humano, alfa, beta, omega... Y todos eran Hale's.

Stiles se rascó la cabeza.

\- Pero yo no...

Deaton lo cortó.

\- Por eso, a pesar de que coincides con los síntomas, y, bueno, de que tienes el bebé, se me hace raro... Aunque no debería considerando con todo lo que se nos acerca en esta vida.

Stiles asintió, y sonrió ampliamente.

\- Oye... Entonces... Yo... puedo transmitir mis pensamientos a Derek, los que quiera, y puedo sentir como el me transmite sus emociones... Eso significa que él y yo...

Deaton sonrió.

\- Estaban destinados. Su _lazo de lobo _es muy fuerte, aunque tu seas un humano.

\- Por cierto, hay una pregunta que ha estado rondado todo este rato en mi cabeza.

El druida alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Y Scott? - preguntó mirando a todas partes, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora, ¿como reaccionaría su amigo si se enterase de lo que estaba pasando?

Deaton sonrió.

\- Fue a comprarte algo de comer.

Su estómago rugió en ese momento, y Stiles sonrió.

\- Bien, porque mi bebé y yo estamos hambrientos, ¿verdad lobito? - se acarició el vientre con una amplia sonrisa.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Stiles llegó al departamento de Derek. Emocionado. La adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. No le importaba lo bizarro de la situación. No le importaba que se suponía, un hombre no pudiese quedar en estado. No. Él no estaba pensando en eso. Derek y él iban a ser padres. Derek y él eran compañeros destinados.

Tanta emoción lo tenían más hiperactivo que de costumbre.

Tocó con nudillos rápidos la puerta. Agitado, desesperado. Hiperactivo en demasía. Consecuencias de no haberse tomado el Adderall... ¿Pero eso qué importaba en éstos momentos?

\- ¡Abre lobo amargado! ¡Derek! ¡Derek! ¡Abre, ya!

Derek abrió la puerta, en boxers y con una toalla en el cuello. Microscópicas gotas de agua caían por sus hombros, además de que su cabello estaba húmedo. Su ceño estaba algo fruncido por tantos gritos.

\- ¿Porqué tanto escándalo Stiles...? - pero su pregunta quedó inconclusa, el castaño hiperactivo lo había tomado desprevenido.

Había saltado, y se había aferrado a él con todas sus fuerzas, en un abrazo que era más que efusivo. Era fuerte, lleno de alegría que el más joven destilaba por todos los poros.

Derek lo olía. Amor-que ya sabía identificarlo-, felicidad, entusiasmo, alegría... Y, aunque en menor cantidad-mucha menos, realmente-, allí dentro, muy en el fondo del ojicafé, había miedo. Antes de que el hombre lobo pudiera responder el abrazo, o decir algo, ya su novio se había separado y había comenzado a trotar hacia dentro del departamento, como si estuviese en su propia casa. Derek sonrió ante eso. Cerró aquella extraña puerta y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Stilinski, frente al sofá. La sonrisa traviesa que portaba hizo al licántropo alzar una ceja, preguntándole con la mirada que le pasaba.

\- Derek, tenemos que hablar... - le dijo.

Hale sintió como su propio cuerpo se ponía increíblemente tenso, reaccionando ante tales palabras.

Si algo había aprendido en la vida, era que el ''Tenemos que hablar'' siempre acababa con hacerle daño. La última vez que lo escuchó fue de Braeden, antes de decirle que había aceptado aquel trabajo en Europa... Antes de dejarlo como un perro abandonado.

Se puso serio, esperando el golpe de la noticia de Stiles. Pero el ojimarrón, _siendo él_, lo sorprendió como siempre, no siendo una persona normal que solo da puras malas noticias tras esas palabras, le salió con algo totalmente diferente...

\- ¡Sour Wolf, vamos a ser padres! - gritó con todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones - milagrosamente no ahogándose en el proceso- y volvió a abalanzarse contra el lobo, logrando que ambos cayeran sobre el mueble.

\- ¿Cómo que vamos a ser padres? ¿De qué estás hablando Stiles? - preguntó confundido el lobo, abrazando la cintura de su chico con fuerza.

Stiles respiraba agitado por la emoción.

\- Sip. Vamos a ser padres.

\- ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que, antes de cortar con ella, dejaste a Malia embarazada, y que ahora ella lleva tu hijo en su vientre? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido. No le molestaría ayudar a criar a el hijo de su Stiles, pero el tener que ver a Malia más seguido de lo ya forzado, por las reuniones constantes de la manada, lo ponía de los nervios.

Stiles lo miró como si le acabara de decir que Kate Argent se había vuelto buena, todo un ángel y quería unirse a la manada.

\- No, Derek. _No_. - rodó los ojos, apretándole los cachetes barbudos a su hombre, de forma juguetona. - _Nosotros_ vamos a ser padres. _Tú y yo_ sin terceros. - aclaró.

Entonces a Derek algo en la cabeza le hizo Click.

WolfPreg.

Y Stiles lo vio en sus ojos. Supo que su lobo lo había entendido. Y cerró los ojos cuando los labios cálidos, y llenos de emoción, de su licántropo, se estamparon contra los suyos.

\- _Derek... Tengo a tu hijo en mi vientre._ \- ahora sabía con certeza de que el vínculo de él y Derek era algo más fuerte que el amor. Más real que eso, incluso. Más místico.

Se reafirmó cuando Derek sonrió, separándose de él. Era una sonrisa sincera, una hermosa sonrisa en donde mostraba todos sus dientes humanos. Una sonrisa que hacía que debajo de sus ojos se hicieran arrugas. Una sonrisa ilusionada, pura.

\- Te amo Stiles.

El nombrado le besó suavemente, separándose un poco luego.

\- Ahora seremos una familia. Los Hale volverán con todo.

Pese a que lo último había sonado algo gracioso, aquellas dos oraciones hicieron que por las mejillas de Derek bajaran varias lágrimas. Familia. Abrazó a Stiles con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo. Sintió los dedos de su compañero besarle las mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas con cariño.

\- Siempre estaremos aquí para ti Derek. Yo, y ahora tu hijo.

Y él no cambiaría por nada su nueva vida.

* * *

**WolfPreg(*1):** Quise hacerlo como un leve juego de palabras, Wolf (de lobo) y Preg (de Pregnancy, embarazo en inglés), así que sería algo como ''Embarazo Lobuno''.

* * *

**xDerekStilinskix Note:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Realmente no sé cuando tenga listo el capítulo cinco, la verdad. DX Lo siento, intentaré ponerlo lo más pronto posible... Y que no sea después de un mes ¬_¬U.

* * *

_¿Review?_


	5. El embarazo es complicado

**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

La historia es mía :D

* * *

** El hijo del lobo**

**By;**

**×DerekStilinski×**

* * *

** Summary:** Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. |Nada es lo que parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. |- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton. Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué fenómeno? El de tez morena rió. - Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo. -¡¿Qué?! | - Derek, tenemos qué hablar...

**Clasificación:** T+

**Género:** Romance/Drama/Comedia

**Pareja:** Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Pareja secundaria:** Scott &amp; Liam

**Advertencias:** MPreg, alguno que otro lime, por ahora. Puede que me haya quedado un poco OoC, sorry D:

* * *

****** - NOTA IMPORTANTE MÍA AL FINALIZAR EL CAPÍTULO - ****  
**** - LEER - ******

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**El embarazo es complicado**

Derek y Stiles estaban acostados en la cama del adolescente, esperando que el papá de éste llegase para darle la noticia de que sería abuelo, aunque primero le tendrían que decir que eran pareja, al menos. El chico con hiperactividad suspiró, y se enroscó más contra el gigantesco lobo negro de ojos azules que descansaba a su costado. El pelaje negro le acarició la cara dándole un poco de conforte. Esperaba que a su padre no le diese un ataque al enterarse, o, que al menos, no reaccionara como Scott…

_Flash Back_

\- ¡Derek y yo vamos a ser padres! – le soltó la noticia así sin más, viendo, con algo de gracia como su mejor amigo procesaba la información.

Estaban en un parque, era de noche y todo estaba vacío, salvo ellos dos, sentados en una banca. Su mejor amigo lo miraba de una forma rara, tratando de procesar la información.

\- Se acaban de hacer novios… ¿y ya piensan en adoptar? – preguntó confundido. - ¿No crees que deberían esperar un poco más para eso? Todavía eres joven Stiles, Derek podría ser tu padre, pero tú aún eres joven.

Stiles tenía una sonrisa divertida en la cara, a pesar de que se sentía algo irritado.

\- Te equivocas en ambas cosas. Derek no podría ser mi padre, no es tan joven, podría ser mi abuelo, pero así, viejo y todo, lo amo. ¿Qué más da la edad no? – rió, si su sourwolf lo escuchaba lo mataría, pero habría valido la pena. – Además, no vamos a adoptar…

Scott no lo dejó terminar cuando comenzó de nuevo a hablar. Tenía una amplia sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¡Malia! Ella está embarazada de ti, entonces te vas a hacer cargo del bebé, y por ende, Derek también. Es eso, ¿no? – preguntó contento de estar entendiendo, lo que, según él, era la razón más lógica del porqué ellos iban a ser padres. – Él te va a ayudar con el bebé…

\- ¡No! ¡Joder! ¡Que Malia no está embarazada! – gritó desesperado Stiles. Joder con todo el mundo que sacaba la misma conclusión errónea sin dejarlo hablar… Y sus hormonas revueltas no ayudaban a tener paciencia. - ¡YO** estoy** _embarazado_! – dijo haciendo gestos con las manos, señalándose a sí mismo, de forma exagerada. Neh, siendo Stiles.

\- … - Scott parpadeó. - ¿Qué? Eso no es posible Stiles. Eres un _hombre_. Eso no es posible con tu biología.

Al humano le comenzó a dar un tic en el ojo. Con todo lo que luchaban diariamente y no le creía… Resopló.

\- Scott, vivimos en un jodido mundo lleno de hombres-perro, con lagartijas que mutan, bujas que necesitan una cirugía plástica, por feas, zorros psicópatas, ¿y tú no puedes creer que yo esté embarazado? – preguntó poniendo sus manos en forma de jarra contra su cadera. – Porque, déjame decirte, si crees que eso es así, es muy _estúpido_.

Scott se rascó la barbilla con una sonrisa.

\- Me estás tomando el pelo, ¿cierto?

Stiles se pegó en la frente. No es que Scott fuese idiota. Era un maldito genio, a pesar de lo que las personas creyesen, y el de ojos marones lo sabía. Pero de vez en cuando su ingenuidad y, a veces, su mente tan _cerrada_ era un pequeño problema, justo como en ese momento. El de lunares suspiró, resoplando el aire con infantilismo, inflando los mofletes.

\- Joder que eres difícil amigo. _Muy_ difícil.

El de ojos chocolates se rascó la barbilla, mordiéndose el labio, pensando una forma en que Scott pudiese entender lo que le pasaba. Ya sabía que no se lo podía decir directamente, tenía que ser una forma más sutil para con ese lobo. Una idea le vino a la mente. Debía poner en funcionamiento las cualidades lobunas de Scott en ese momento. Se sonrió mentalmente a sí mismo, era tan brillante.

\- A ver Scott. – lo llamó. - ¿No notas nada inusual en mí?

El moreno sacudió la cabeza, apenado.

\- No, lo único que escucho es tu corazón, latiendo de la misma manera agitada de siempre. – se encogió de hombros. – Ya sabes, lo común de ti.

Entonces el de ojos caramelo sonrió. Scott había dado en el cabo, en donde quería llegar. El tema de su corazón ¡Perfecto!

\- Ahora que estamos hablando de mi corazón, _amigo_, ¿no notas otro corazón latiendo aparte del mío?

Scott lo miró con una ceja alzada unos minutos, luego agudizó aún más su ya de por sí sobrenatural oído. Cerró los ojos, y entonces lo oyó. Debajo del retumbar característico del corazón de su amigo, se escuchaba el retumbar de unos rápidos latidos, como los de un ave en pleno vuelo…

Un corazón más pequeño. Mucho más pequeño.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su boca se abrió. Parecía un pez fuera del agua en busca de oxígeno para poder respirar y sobrevivir.

\- ¿Eh…?

Stiles le sonrió con su típica sonrisa traviesa. Scott ya lo sabía.

\- Te lo dije Scott. Vas a ser tío.

Y el pobre Scott no supo cómo no se desmayó en ese momento. Por el contrario, encontró fuerzas y abrazó a su amigo con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Estaba emocionado, iba a ser tío de una cosita linda.

\- Ojalá no salga con sus personalidades mescladas… - rió en la oreja de Stiles. – Eso daría miedo, amigo. Imagínate tener alguien tan sarcástico como tú, pero tan serio y aterrador como Derek… Me retracto. – sacudió la cabeza. – Eso daría _terror_. De solo pensarlo se me pone la carne de gallina.

\- Cállate Scott. – y le dio un merecido zape a su amigo, pero con una amplia sonrisa.

Chocó las palmas con su cerebro, después de todo su amigo había entendido… A pesar del shock inicial.

_End Flash Back_

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, al menos Scott había reaccionado bastante bien, omitiendo el hecho de que había tardado en comprender. Fuera de eso, todo perfecto. Ahora solo faltaba la reacción de su padre.

Las orejas peludas de su lobo moviéndose en distintas direcciones, aparte de ver como éste se erguía completamente en su cama, lo sacaron de su ensoñación. Vio como Derek se transformaba de nuevo en humano, y se comenzaba a vestir. ''_Sexy''_, pensó con una sonrisa viendo el cuerpo musculoso de su hombre. Nunca se cansaría, jamás.

\- Ya viene tú padre. – le informó terminando de ponerse la camiseta. – Está dando vuelta en la esquina.

Stiles tragó saliva, y revolcó su cabello.

\- Demonios. Estoy nervioso. – dijo haciendo un puchero. – No sé cómo lo vaya a tomar papá.

Derek fue hasta donde él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Ya, tranquilo. Todo va a salir bien.

Se aferró a su novio en un fuerte abrazo. Realmente esperaba que así fuera, sabía que su padre era de mente abierta, y no le gustaba discriminar a las personas… Pero…

\- ¡Stiles! ¡Ya estoy en casa!

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

… Pero aun así estaba más que aterrado. No era lo mismo aceptar y comprender a terceros, y sus cosas –problemas- _normales_, que los de él que eran _sobrenaturales_.

¿Qué pensaría su padre de un hombre embarazado?

Sudó frío cuando oyó como subía las escaleras, acercándose a su habitación. Derek se sentó a su lado en la cama, entrelazaron sus dedos. Tragó saliva al escuchar como su padre tocaba la puerta.

\- ¿Stiles? ¿Estás allí? – preguntó.

\- Sí papá – contestó ronco. – Pasa.

Respiró agitado.

Su corazón estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardiaco, y no precisamente por una criatura mística que lo quería asustar. No. Solo porque ante sus ojos, su padre parecía abrir la puerta en cámara lenta. Podía ver en su cabeza varios episodios tétricos en donde su padre lo rechazaba y lo echaba de casa. Diciendo que no quería tener un _fag boy _viviendo con él bajo su mismo techo, menos siendo un hombre tan anormal capaz de concebir vida en su interior como si fuera una mujer. Entonces se quedaría solo, sin padre que lo quisiera y si madre. Transpiró frío. Se trató de tranquilizar.

No. Su padre no era así. Mucho menos con él. Lo amaba. Jamás querría perderlo, él lo sabía.

Aspiró aire suavemente. Sintió a Derek apretarle los dedos de forma tranquilizadora, pero un poco fuerte. Entendió el mensaje.

''_Tranquilo. Estoy aquí''_

Eso lo relajó en demasía. Entonces encaró a su padre, quién los miraba con ambas cejas alzadas.

\- ¿Pero qué…?

Su hijo lo interrumpió. Debía decirle todo sin rodeos, era más fácil y saldría de eso de una buena vez. Así que tomó aire.

\- Padre. Emm. Hay algo que debes saber. – dijo Stiles riendo nerviosamente. Su padre lo miró con intensidad, pidiendo con sus ojos a que su único hijo continuase. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y el ceño fruncido al no entender lo que pasaba. Aunque, bueno, siendo un policía ya sospechaba lo que querían decir. – Derek y yo… Estamos saliendo. – soltó sin más, de una, y se quedó mirando fijamente a su padre, enseñándole a su padre sus dedos entrelazados con confianza.

Su padre se quedó callado, posando su mirada de su hijo, a Derek, y luego de vuelta a su hijo, y así sucesivamente.

Derek pensó que ese era un buen momento para hablar.

\- Señor Stilinski. – llamó con respeto, haciendo que padre e hijo lo mirasen. – Yo quiero a su hijo, y lo protegeré más que a nada en el mundo. Como ya usted sabe, él y yo nos cuidamos las espaldas de forma mutua. Y ahora que somos pareja eso no va a cambiar, por mi parte incrementará. – sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre los color chocolate de Stiles con una leve sonrisa en la cara. – Él es mi complemento en esta vida que antes era solitaria. Me ha cuidado, me ha hecho sentir que vivo nuevamente luego de tantas decepciones amorosas. Luego de tantas traiciones. Él me hizo saber que todos somos una familia, y que estaremos juntos sin importar lo que nos pase. Yo lo amo por eso. Lo amo por su forma tan característica de ser, por sus juegos de palabras, por sus sarcasmo, por su hiperactividad… Él me viene bien. Y yo le daré todo de mí. – no pudo continuar hablando porque Stiles le había saltado encima, besándolo de forma casta.

Se besaron así hasta que un sonoro carraspeo los hizo separarse.

Ambos miraron al sonrojado padre de Stiles, quien los observaba con una sonrisa, pero sacudiendo la cabeza.

\- Si tenía alguna duda de que si era una broma o no, ya con eso me la aclararon – su sonrisa se amplió más. Rió un poco entre dientes. - Ya se habían tardado mucho en decirme, chicos. ¡Por Dios! Si ustedes son tan obvios. Derek gruñe cada vez que se te acerca alguien, y Stiles tú miras mal a cualquier mujer que intente coquetearle a Derek, sin contar los comentarios sarcásticos y ofensivos que les diriges. – se rió un poco, luego se puso serio, mirando al novio de su hijo. – Te acepto en mi familia Hale. Y me alegro que quieras a mi hijo tal cual como es, y que lo cuides. – estrechó su mano con la del de ojos verdes. – Bienvenido a la familia Stilinski, Derek Hale.

El lobo sonrió.

\- Gracias…

El Stilinski asintió con una sonrisa, luego se giró hacia su hijo y le revolcó el cabello con cariño.

\- Hijo… Sé que no me lo querías decir por miedo a ser rechazado. Pero de verdad, sabes que te amo y que nunca te haría daño. Te quiero como eres Stiles. Eres mi hijo y estoy orgulloso de ti al mil porciento. Sin importar tus gustos o preferencias. – y abrazó al adolescente que estaba llorando.

\- Papá… - tenía un nudo en la garganta, y se apretaba con fuerza a los hombros de su padre. – Te quiero.

Su pecho sintió un fuerte alivio al escuchar esas palabras de su padre. Aunque no solo lloraba por eso, sino porque esas palabras habían abrazado su corazón con ternura, y habían recalcado el amor que sentía su padre por él.

Al separarse se sonrieron de forma mutua, y Stiles pudo ver como el sheriff se limpiaba varias lagrimitas que se escurrían de sus ojos. El adulto se aclaró la garganta, tratando de disminuir el nudo que se le había formado en ella.

\- Stiles, ¿eso era todo lo que querías decirme? ¿Por eso estabas tan nervioso?

Estúpida intuición policial a la cual no se le pasaba nada por alto.

Stiles se puso tan blanco como un fantasma, y apretó los labios, sintiendo un sudor frío recorrerle la columna.

\- Emm… Verás, papá… yo… - y comenzó de nuevo con el tartamudeo. Sus ojos marrones buscaron ayuda en los verdes esmeralda del ex alfa. – Emm… ¿Cómo decirlo? Yo estoy…

Derek lo ayudó.

\- Jefe Stilinski, va a ser abuelo. – dijo el licántropo, con una sutil sonrisa en bailando en sus labios.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio sepulcral por un largo rato.

\- …

\- …

El sheriff y su hijo se miraban fijamente.

\- … - el sheriff alzó las cejas aun mirando a Stiles. - ¿Malia está embarazada?

\- … - tic en el ojo por parte de Stiles. - ¡NO! ¡No comiences tú también! ¡No seas como el sour wolf de Derek, o como el lento de Scott! ¡NO! ¡Tú no! – se encaprichó como un niño pequeño, frunciendo el ceño, parándose de la cama y cruzándose de brazos. Miró al ex alfa con el ceño fruncido, este lo miraba de la misma forma. - ¡Y no me mires así! ¡Sabes que eres un sour wolf! ¡No me puedes contradecir y menos en mi delicado estado! – chilló sacándole la lengua con una sonrisa, cuando Derek solo rodó los ojos y miró hacia otro lado, callado. - ¡Ja! ¡Te gané! ¡Punto para el detective Stiles!

Pero antes de comenzar a hacer una fiesta sin sentido alguno, su padre lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué estado? ¿De qué hablas Stiles?

Stiles se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara, fulminando con la mirada al lobo que tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara que claramente decía: _''Metiste la pata''_. Tragó saliva. Pero decidió que mejor era decirlo de una buena vez.

\- Estoy embarazado. Sé que te sonará loco, pero es verdad. Algo complicado entre Derek y yo, pero bueno, no te lo puedo contar en este momento, es algo demasiado largo, así que nop. Luego te contaré la historia con todo lujo de detalles. ¿Vale? La cosa es que sí estoy embarazado, no estoy mintiendo, ni bromeando, ni alguna otra cosa que se te pueda ocurrir en la cabeza. Vas a ser abuelo. Sé que me vas a decir que soy muy joven pero, de verdad no me importa, quiero al niño. Es una parte mía y de Derek, así que ambos lo vamos a cuidar, y proteger mucho. Estaremos juntos porque estamos enamorados y predestinados el uno con el otro… Y… Y… - allí se le acabó el aire y terminó mareándose por la rapidez de sus palabras.

Derek lo sostuvo antes de que cayese al suelo, entonces le acomodó en su regazo, acariciándole con suavidad la cabellera marrón, despeinándola más de lo que la tenía regularmente.

John miró esto parpadeando. Procesaba de forma lenta la información que le había dado su hijo en medio del interminable parloteo rápido. Luego de unos minutos su ceño se frunció, mirando algo enojado a Derek, luego a su hijo quién ya se había recuperado de su reciente desfallecimiento.

\- Vale, te creo. Aunque he de confesarte que es algo raro… Pero considerando a todas las cosas que pasan en Beacon Hills, creo que es algo normal. Pero… - volvió a fruncir el ceño, mirando a la pareja frente a él, quienes se tomaban de las manos sudando frío. – Ahora entiendo las ojeras de mi hijo, más marcadas de lo que son naturalmente.

Stiles se tapó la cara.

\- Papá… - susurró colorado, mientras Derek se mordía el interior de las mejillas para no sonreír de forma orgullosa.

\- Y los ruidos de por la noche…

\- Papá…

\- También tus moretones, y rasguños…

\- Papá… - Stiles volvía a tener un tic en el ojo.

\- Los chupetones en tu cuello, y las mordidas en los labios…

\- Sherrif… -gruñó su hijo, avergonzado.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Y por eso es que caminas de esa forma tan…!

\- ¡Ya, papá, basta! ¡Sí, sí, sí! Al concebir a nuestro bebé ocurrieron todas esas cosas. – resopló enojado, pero luego al ver que su padre fruncía el ceño como tratando de quitarse una imagen mental de la cabeza, sonrió. - ¿Quieres saber más sobre eso? – preguntó cínicamente. – Porque si quieres te puedo dar muchos _detalles interesantes _sobre nuestra activa vida sexual.

El ceño de su padre se acentuó más.

\- Stiles… - susurró con la mandíbula levemente apretada.

\- ¿Sí, papá? – preguntó haciéndose el inocente, con una sonrisa suave en sus rosados labios.

\- Cállate. Ni se te ocurra decirme algo como eso. Si no haré algo que no he hecho en algún tiempo. Te castigaré y sufrirás por eso.

\- Vale papá, lo que tú digas. – sonrió triunfante. Luego se puso más serio. – Ahora volviendo a lo importante. ¿Qué opinas papá? – sus nervios habían vuelto de forma espontánea, sin razón alguna, pero allí estaban.

Su padre se rascó la cabeza, pensativo mientras Derek dibujaba pequeños círculos, y figuras inconclusas sobre su brazo. Lo estaba tratando de tranquilizar, Stiles lo sabía mas no lo estaba logrando pues su padre no había hablado al pasar de los minutos. El _tic-tack_ del reloj en la pared hacía eco en su cabeza. Su respiración se fue en aumento, ya podía escuchar a su padre diciendo ''abórtalo''…

Se estaba volviendo paranoico al parecer. Se mordió con fuerza sus labios. Sí, definitivamente había comenzado a tener pensamientos defectuosos de una realidad que jamás iba a suceder, pues su padre no era así… ¿Verdad?

Un efusivo abrazo cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos. Sintió como su padre le daba un suave beso en la frente, mientras lo apretaba contra él.

\- Opino que es una gran noticia Stiles. Así traerás más felicidad a esta casa. – le susurró contra su cabello, luego se separó un poco, para tocarle el duro vientre a Stiles, quién, por ahora, solo tenía un pequeño levantón en él. – Espero que mi nieto o nieta me quiera… - dijo, luego se arrodilló a la altura de la barriga de Stiles. – Hola pequeña cosa... – susurró con ternura, hablándole al bebé en gestación. – Soy tu abuelo, y te esperamos con ansias aquí afuera. – volvió la vista hacia su hijo. – Tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti.

Stiles sonreía grande, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos comenzando a hipar.

\- Gracias papá.

Se abrazaron nuevamente, pero esta vez por un corto tiempo.

Derek miraba hacia otro lado, intentando darle la más intimidad posible a ellos dos, su mente estaba poblada de pensamientos sobre la herencia que había recibido de lo que quedaba de los bonos de su tío, ya que un juez decidió que, como estaba loco, lo mejor es que el tuviese la herencia. Eso había sido conveniente, y por eso había podido comenzar a construir la antigua mansión Hale, quien ya estaba en proceso de terminar de construir, solo le faltaba el ático por hacer, y comprar todos los muebles y demás cosas que decorarían la casa. Su próximo hogar con Stiles.

Su mente vagó en pensamientos de él y Stiles, rodeados de niños pequeños, corriendo por los alrededores de la casa mientras reían, gritaban y demás. Se imaginó él abrazando por detrás a un Stiles más mayor, mientras sus hijos adolescentes juagaban en la piscina. También imaginó a su manada, todos juntos, todos vivos, todos siendo una gran familia.

Sonrió ante sus pensamientos, y un nudo se le instaló en el estómago. Sería hermoso que esos pensamientos se hicieran realidad.

Un carraspeo lo sacó de su ensoñación. John estaba parado frente a él y lo miraba con una suave sonrisa, ambos brazos estaban abiertos.

\- A ti también te voy a abrazar, hijo. – y sin más lo hizo, Derek se quedó estático en su lugar por unos breves segundos, luego se relajó y le correspondió el abrazo a su suegro. – Seremos familia ahora, no dudo de que no vayas a cuidarlo, y protegerlo, pero aun así… - se acercó más a Derek. - Más vale que lo trates bien, recuerda que tengo un arma, y me importa muy poco si eres un lobo con súper fuerza o no, ¿entiendes?- luego lo deja de abrazar con la sonrisa más falsa que Derek ha visto de parte del sheriff Stilinski en todo lo que lo conoce.

Aprieta los labios, intentando que ninguna sonrisa se le escapara de ellos, lográndolo exitosamente.

Asintió hacia el sheriff.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente, señor Stilinski. – le dijo con respeto, utilizando todos los modales que su familia le había enseñado.

John sonrió.

\- Me alegro. – le dio unas cuantas palmadas amistosas en el hombro a Derek. Luego miró a su hijo quien tenía una ceja alzada en su dirección, preguntando silenciosamente de que hablaban. – Bueno, ahora los dejo solos, par de tortolos. Me voy a dar una ducha y a recostarme un rato. – ignoró la pregunta de los ojos de su hijo, y caminó hacia la puerta. Tomó el pomo entre una de sus manos. – No sucumban a sus hormonas mientras estoy aquí, ahora sabré lo que está pasando y pueden perturbarme el sueño… - sin más, y riendo, saló por la puerta.

\- ¡Papá! – se quejó Stiles, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Su padre ya se había ido.

Se tiró sobre su cama refunfuñado sobre la almohada, su seño estaba fruncido mientras sus manos apretaban la almohada con fuerza. Derek sonrió al verlo, ese era su Stiles, el hiperactivo-parlanchín que actuaba de vez en cuando como un niño refunfuñón. Fue hasta donde el adolescente se había acostado y lo abrazó por la espalda, poniendo parte de su peso sobre él, mas no por completo, no quería hacerle daño, menos en su delicado estado. El Stilinski se giró entre sus brazos haciendo que ambos quedaran frente a frente abrazados.

Sus ojos se encontraron por medio segundo, antes de ambos irse acercando lentamente, mesclando sus respiraciones en el proceso, hasta que por fin los rosados labios de Stiles se encontraron con los pálidos de Derek. Al principio fueron suaves toques, pequeños picos que hacían saborear el dulce que sentían en los labios ajenos. Luego el beso se tornó más profundo, pero aun así era sin prisas. Los dedos de Derek se enredaron en los marrones cabellos del adolescente, mientras que Stiles pasaba uno de los suyos sobre la musculosa cintura del mayor. Cuando se separaron, no por falta de aire, sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud. Los de color caramelo observaban fijamente a los verdes y viceversa.

\- ¿Ya estás mejor? – preguntó Derek, su rasposa mano acariciando la mejilla blanca adornada con lunares.

Stiles asintió.

\- Sí. Siento que me he quitado un gran peso de encima. – escondió la cara en el hombro de su novio. – De verdad, gracias por quedarte. – le susurró bajo. – Sino hubieses estado no sé cómo se lo hubiera podido decir. – dijo afirmando más el agarre contra la cintura de Derek.

Stiles sintió como su lobo lo abrazaba con manos cálidas, apretándolo levemente.

\- Sé que hubieras podido encontrar la forma. Después de todo eres inteligente. – agradecía que Stiles tuviera su cabeza oculta contra su hombro, no sabía cuál era la expresión de su rostro en ese momento, pero obviamente no era la común en él. – Y somos una familia ahora, ¿cómo no me iba a quedar? – preguntó de forma irónica, besándole la coronilla a Stiles.

Sintió la boba sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Stiles, contra su hombro.

\- Me gusta cuando dices eso, que somos familia. – se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos, encontrándose con los brillosos de Derek.

''_Es que es la verdad''_, pensó Derek, mas no lo dijo en voz alta, solo volvió a atrapar los labios de Stiles.

Esta vez el beso fue un poco más intenso, sus bocas se buscaban con desespero, al igual que otros órganos bucales que luchaban por dominar en terreno ajeno. Derek quedó acostado debajo de Stiles, mientras el de lunares encima de él, sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas fuertes. Las manos de Derek acariciaron la suave espalda con sus grandes manos, haciendo que el Stilinski se estremeciera.

Cuando sintieron que las cosas iban a ir más allá de besos, y caricias por aquí y por allá, decidieron dejarlo. El padre de Stiles estaba en casa, y ya sabía lo que ellos hacían. Juntaron sus frentes, respirando con fuerza. Sus sonrisas crecieron al mirarse cómplices, y solo se quedaron tumbados en la cama de Stiles, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Stiles pensaba en que quedaba poco menos de un mes para graduarse de High School, lo cual lo beneficiaba. No tendría que ausentarse por su estado, y ya quedaba menos para tener que soportar al señor amargado, su profesor de química. Mientras, Derek pensaba en casi lo mismo. La graduación de Stiles estaba cerca, la casa estaría lista en unas cuantas semanas, así que podría pedirle que se fuera a vivir con él. También pensaba en que debía conseguirse un trabajo estable y que generara buenos ingresos, pues aunque el edificio en donde ahora estaba viviendo era suyo, y las rentas de los arrendados servían para costear el edificio y varias cosas personales, ahora serían su hijo, Stiles (si aceptaba vivir con él), y él. Aunque las cuentas de ahorro de su familia aún estaban bastante llenas, no quería depender de eso, quería ser un hombre responsable que pudiese hacerse cargo de su familia por sus propios medios, tal como hicieron sus antepasados.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que se asustó un poco cuando Stiles se separó de él un poco, para apoyarse en sus manos y mirarlo desde arriba con una sonrisa radiante en su cara.

\- Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. – le susurró.

Derek comparó el sonido de la voz del chico en ese momento con la del suave ronroneo de un gato, tratando de tranquilizar a su amo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó tras unos breves segundos de silencio.

Stiles miró a su lobo con una sonrisa suave, acurrucándose sobre él nuevamente.

\- Creo que también deberíamos decirle a tus padres. – le susurró antes de darle un casto beso en los labios. – Creo que ellos también se alegrarían mucho de saber que van a ser abuelos.

El corazón de Derek se paró por un segundo y miró al ojimarrón fijamente. No dijo nada, no sabía que decir. Un nido se instaló en su garganta, sus ojos se aguaron levemente. Así que se dejó arrastrar por Stiles cuando este dijo ''Vamos'', y se lo llevó fuera de la cama, en dirección a su Jeep.

Lo volvía a repetir; Stiles siempre lo sorprendía de una forma buena.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Llegaron al cementerio luego de unos veinte minutos, justo después de parar en una florería. Ahora se encontraban frente a las tumbas de los padres de Derek. La pareja estaba tomada de la mano, mirando fijamente las lápidas de mármol bien cuidadas, frente a ellos. Stiles se soltó momentáneamente del agarre de su novio, para depositar las flores sobre las tumbas.

Unos lindos lirios blancos.

\- Señor Samuel Hale**(*1)**, señora Talia Hale. – comenzó con respeto Stiles, parándose nuevamente, pero mirando hacia abajo. – Derek y yo tenemos que decir algo. – agarró la mano de su novio nuevamente, mirándolo ahora a él, sonriendo al ver las mejillas algo rosadas de su lobo. Volvió su vista a las tumbas. – Somos novios. – una suave brisa los envolvió a ambos en ese momento, como si las presencias de los muertos estuvieran rodeándolos. Tal vez así era. – Prometo que lo cuidaré como se merece. – continuó. – Prometo estar allí para él, en las buenas y en las malas. Que si se cae yo estaré allí para levantarlo, que jamás lo dejaré solo, porque es la otra parte de mi alma. – miró directo a los ojos verdes que estaban empañados y sorprendidos. Stiles vio el esfuerzo sobrehumano que su sour wolf hacía para no llorar. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad. – Lo protegeré siempre, a mi manera. Haciendo todo lo que puedo con mi cuerpo humano. – hizo una breve pausa. – Sé que juntos superaremos todos los obstáculos que de ahora en adelante se nos pondrán enfrente, y lo haremos hombro con hombro, mano con mano, garra con uña. – apretó el agarre de sus manos. – Porque somos dos cuerpos unidos por una sola alma, porque así la luna, y el destino lo quisieron. – volvió a mirar a las tumbas con una sonrisa. - Y eso no es todo… - él hizo otra breve pausa, tomó un poco de aire, se mordió el labio, luego continuó. - Señor y señora Hale, les pido su bendición para con nuestro hijo. – dijo inclinándose sobre las tumbas con respeto, soltando la mano de Derek, e haciendo una reverencia. – El destino quiso además que fuésemos padres. Y, por ende, ustedes serán abuelos de una pequeña o pequeño Hale. – suspiró un poco, suave. – Pensamos que sería bueno que lo supiesen. – volvió con Derek abrazándolo por la cintura, recostando la cara en el pecho del hombre lobo. Sonrió cuando este lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

Una atmósfera de calidez los envolvía con fuerza. Sentían que no se estaban abrazando solo ellos, pues unos fuertes y cálidos brazos los apretaban.

\- Gracias Stiles… - susurró Derek con un hilo de voz, aun sin poder deshacerse del nudo de su garganta.

Y allí se quedaron por un buen rato abrazados, compartiendo con la familia de Derek sin darse cuenta.

Ellos los habían escuchado. Talia y Samuel le habían dado su bendición.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Scott estaba nervioso, ese día le diría a Liam lo que estaba sintiendo por él. Y esperaba que el otro lobo no lo odiara, al menos. Sabía que el otro lobo no sentiría lo mismo por él, excepto algo parecido a admiración, y ganas de aprender lo mayor posible sobre su condición de lobo.

De eso estaba seguro.

Aunque se lo dijo a Kira y la Kitsune le pegó tan fuerte en la cabeza –para después disculparse- por pensar en que Liam lo odiaría.

Kira, la chica por la cual había sentido algo parecido a amor hace un tiempo atrás, pero que se fue convirtiendo en otra cosa… Por Liam. Últimamente no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza el pequeño lobo, y todo había dado inicio desde que lo rescató del pozo**(*2)** y lo tomó en sus brazos para consolarlo. Desde allí su corazón latía con fuerza cada vez que lo veía. Pero en ese momento pensaba que era por los nervios de ser un alfa, y obtener su primer beta.

Pero con el tiempo, y varias experiencias con Kira, además de unas cuantas chicas, le demostraron lo contrario. Él no se consideraba gay, ni hetero… Siempre se consideró bisexual. Nunca le contaría a nadie de sus ligues, -con algunos momentos muy raros- con cierto lobo de rizos rubios… Esperaba que Isaac estuviese bien en Francia, y feliz, era un gran tipo.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, y entró por la ventana del cuarto de su beta, encontrándolo en su cama leyendo un libro titulado; _El esclavo_**(*3)** el cual bajó rápidamente al sentirlo, no dejando ver más allá de las letras negras con fondo azul de la portada.

\- Hola Liam. Disculpa entrar a tu cuarto de esta forma. – se disculpó el moreno, con una sonrisa suave en la cara mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

\- Ehhh… Sí Scott, no hay ningún problema. Jé. – dijo Liam tirando despreocupado su libro bajo la cama, luego sonriendo de forma un tanto falsa, aunque sus mejillas usualmente pálidas estaban rosadas.

Scott frunció el ceño, el pequeño lobo estaba nervioso. Podía olerlo, además había otra cosa allí… Olfateó un poco el aire.

\- ¿Excitación? – se preguntó a sí mismo mientras no se daba cuenta de que hablaba en voz alta.

Liam dio un brinco en su cama, sus ojos azules se agrandaron en demasía mientras sacudía las manos, nervioso.

\- ¡Nono, no es lo que piensas Scott! – exclamó sin saber qué hacer. Si Scott supiese del porqué estaba así de… Bueno, acalorado como estaba.

Scott sacudió la cabeza, apenado, tranquilizando al otro con un gesto de manos.

\- Lo siento, no quería incomodarte… Será mejor que te lo diga otro día. No quise interrumpirte. – e hizo amago de irse por la ventana, pero la mano pálida de Liam lo agarró del antebrazo con fuerza, arrastrándolo hacia dentro.

El true-alfa sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría el brazo ante ese –para nada- sutil toque.

\- Oh vamos Scott, ya me interrumpiste, hombre. No seas así, dime lo que me querías decir. – dijo con convicción Liam.

Scott miró directo a esos ojos azules que tanto le gustaban. La manzana de adán de su cuello bajó y subió al tragar con fuerza, la luna esa noche los bañaba, su cuerpo estaba en control, pero le estaba resultando difícil mantenerlo así, pues se encontraba en una habitación que olía a Liam, llena de la personalidad de Liam, y con Liam. Aun-tomando-su-brazo. Transmitiéndole calor. Demasiado, y confortante calor.

\- No te quedes allí solo mirándome con esa cara de idiota Scott. Di algo. – susurró cerca de los labios de su alfa el menor, sus ojos brillando intensamente, dorados. Su mano fue subiendo por el antebrazo de Scott hasta llegar al cuello de su superior el cual rasguñó levemente con sus garras. Sonrió al escuchar la pesada respiración que emanaba del cuerpo ajeno, haciendo que los pectorales de Scott se marcaran bajo la fina camisa de mangas largas que portaba. Se relamió intensamente los labios al oler la excitación del otro.

Scott estaba a punto de saltarle encima a Liam, pero antes… Antes tendría que saber si era correspondido.

\- Tú me… - pero los rosados labios de Liam no lo dejaron terminar, le comieron la boca con hambre, separándose un segundo después de él.

\- Eres lento Scott. Hagamos una cosa. – dijo. – Tú me gustas, yo te gusto, ambos nos gustamos así que nos enrollamos, ¿qué te parece? No tienes que contenerte, ambos lo queremos por igual, ¿no?

El gruñido del alfa fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta antes de ser empujado a la pared, teniendo al moreno atacando sus labios, arrancándole su pijama favorito.

Luego, al Liam caer a la cama con el fuerte cuerpo de Scott encima suya, agradeció a Kira por darle ese libro, y por decirle de las intenciones de Scott con él. Y, pese a que no llegaron ese día más que a tocarse mutuamente, y a repartirse besos, lo pasaron demasiado bien en la habitación de Liam.

Esa noche, se hicieron pareja.

Y al otro día, al contarle a la manada lo sucedido, ninguno se sorprendió, solo se escucharon coros de ''Ya era hora''.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Los meses estaban que avanzaban con rapidez. Ya se habían graduado de la escuela, Stiles y Derek ya vivían juntos, y éste último ya tenía un trabajo estable como maestro de historia en la High School de Beacon Hills, en el cual había comenzado con el nuevo trimestre de la escuela. Y le iba muy bien.

Realmente le había dado gracia la reacción de Liam y Stiles al enterarse.

_Flash Back_

\- Moriré – gimió Liam viendo su comprobante de clase el profesor que le tocaba para historia. Miró a Derek con un puchero. – No seas malo conmigo, por favor. – rogó. – Hago lo que sea.

Derek alzó una ceja.

\- ¿Lo que sea? – preguntó con seriedad.

Liam cuadró los hombros, y se enderezó. Estaba tenso.

\- Sí… L-Lo que sea… - pese a todo su esfuerzo, sonó a pregunta. No sabía lo que el ex alfa le quisiera pedir.

Derek sonrió macabro esta vez.

\- Estudia entonces. – y dejó al pobre chico parado en medio del pasillo de la escuela, con el ceño fruncido y maldiciéndolo entre dientes.

''_Lobo estúpido''_, lo había escuchado decir.

… Niños.

Sonrió.

Lo que les esperaba.

Resultó que aunque no era un maestro –para nada- fácil todos lo adoraban porque iban a muchas exposiciones y excursiones, haciendo todo lo más posible para que la clase fuese interesante. Liam se arrepintió de no haberlo querido en un principio, dejándoselo en claro a su maestro después.

_End Flash Back_

Aunque, claro, a reacción de Stiles había sido… _Interesante_ de ver… y disfrutar.

_Flash Back_

Le había dicho a Stiles que sería maestro de escuela superior, y ahora se encontraba esparramado en el nuevo sofá del cuarto que compartían juntos, con el embarazado encima de él, más concretamente entre sus piernas… Con su hombría en la boca, no dejándolo pensar con claridad, desarmándolo.

\- Más te vale que ni se te ocurra mirar a ninguna de las chicas, o chicos de allí. Estás conmigo, ¿ok? – dijo cada palabra el adolescente cada vez que sacaba su cabeza de allí abajo.

Derek solo había podido gruñir, y por ''ok'' se corrió dándole de lleno en la cara pálida de Stiles, logrando que esos labios tan besables se mancharan de blanco.

Después de eso habían tenido una noche bastante pesada en la cama matrimonial, aunque Stiles se reusaba a quitarse la camisa –y pobre de él si intentaba arrancársela- debido a que el embarazo ya comenzaba a surtir sus efectos en el cuerpo del Stilinki.

_End Flash Back_

Rió ante ese recuerdo. Stiles siempre reaccionando de forma rara, por cosas tan normales… Aunque así le gustaba. No se iba a quejar en absoluto. Para nada.

Pero claro, no todo era felicidad en sus vidas…

Suspiró borrando la sonrisa de su cara.

El monstruo había vuelto a atacar, y Derek estaba asustado, ahora sus víctimas estaban siendo mujeres embarazadas. La sangre barrida por el suelo, los fetos esparcidos de un lugar a otro… Toda una masacre. Horrible masacre.

Miró a su Stiles, quién dormía plácidamente entre sus brazos siendo la cuchara pequeña. La barriga ya se notaba bastante. Con cinco meses no eran algo que se pudiera ocultar fácilmente. Su mano se pasó por el vientre hinchado con suavidad. Su hijo, quién estaba quieto, al parecer tan dormido como su hiperactivo padre, fue hasta donde su palma se encontraba, recibiendo el tibio calor que ésta emanaba en dirección hacia su saco.

El lobo sonrió, escondiendo su cara en el blanco cuello con puntos oscuros de su pareja.

La vida le estaba sonriendo al fin.

Esta vez, al parecer, si podría tener lo que tanto había deseado, una familia. Hijos a quien proteger de todo mal, sintiéndose útil en el mundo. Una pareja a la cual amar… Apretó a Stiles con un poco más fuerza. A él también lo tenía que proteger, más que a nada en este momento. Él era el doble de importante, pues era el hombre que amaba, y que, además, llevaba a su hijo en el vientre.

Por eso Derek estaba preocupado.

Porque el desquiciado monstruo con el cual habían intentado dar por meses, ahora, de la nada, se le había ocurrido hacer una masacre de mujeres embarazadas, y aunque sabía muy bien que Stiles no era mujer, que podía protegerse bastante bien – no porque las mujeres fuesen débiles, sino porque Stiles tenía conocimiento de los seres sobrenaturales, y estaba mejor preparado contra esas situaciones de vida o muerte, que le pasaban a diario, por lo que era como respirar para él -, aun así estaba embarazado, y eso lo ponía en peligro. En mucho peligro.

Aspiró el aroma de su chico, sintiendo sus fosas nasales regocijarse ante tan exquisito aroma que desprendía el otro. Stiles, aún en la inconsciencia del sueño puso su mano en el antebrazo del otro, apretándolo, sonriendo entre sueños al saber que este estaba allí con él, como todas las noches. Derek enredó sus piernas en ese momento, sintiendo como su pequeña cuchara se movía un poco entre sus brazos.

Sacó la cabeza del cuello de su niño, sintiendo como éste se movía en su dirección. Unos grandes ojos marrones brillosos lo miraron con intensidad. El Stilinski se había despertado, y ahora lo contemplaba en la oscuridad. Una gran sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en su cara al percatarse de la posición en la que se encontraban ambos. La mano que tenía sobre el antebrazo del de ojos verdes subió hasta posarse en el cuello de este, acariciándole los vellos cortos de la nuca con suavidad.

Se miraron por un largo rato, mientras que fuera de la habitación la luna estaba en su máximo del cielo, indicando la medianoche. Una suave ráfaga de viento los sopló a ambos. Stiles se estremeció un poco, acurrucándose más contra el otro, tomando de escusa el frío. Mientras que Derek solo portaba una sonrisa en la cara.

Ambos, al tiempo, juntaron sus cabezas, para que sus labios se encontraran en un choque dulce, con sabor a protección, a cariño, a felicidad… A la tranquilidad que los embargaba en ese momento.

Porque no importaba nada de lo que pasara después. No importaba por ahora que, nuevamente, un monstruo anduviera suelto en Beacon Hills. No importaba nada de ello.

Disfrutarían el momento. Esa tranquilidad de esa noche, próximo mañana, sería de ellos, de nadie más.

Y la aprovecharían al máximo. Se olvidarían de las preocupaciones por ese lapso de tiempo.

㈅8 x ㈈5

\- Hoy se quedarán con Stiles. – dijo Derek una noche.

Eso les ordenó a todos los chicos, pese a que él no era más el alfa, aun le hacían caso por ser el más ''anciano'' (Palabras de Stiles) de la manada.

– Yo iré a recorrer el perímetro junto con Deaton y Chris. – continuó. – Queremos saber si hay algún rastro de la bestia cerca.

Inmediatamente, tras todas esas palabras, comenzaron los quejidos por parte de los lobos, la banshee, y la kitsune.

\- ¡Ne Derek ten piedad! ¡No nos dejes con el traga-todo de Stiles! – gimió Scott.

\- ¿No se supone que es tu mejor amigo? – preguntó Derek, alzando una ceja con elegancia, manos en los bolcillos delanteros de su vieja chaqueta de cuero.

\- Sí, sí lo es… ¡Pero la última vez que lo dejaste a cargo de nosotros pidió que le llevásemos un emparedado de pulpo, calamar, con tocino, mayonesa, peperoni, con pimienta, mostaza, katsup, y que el pan estuviese tostado, y cubierto con vinagre! – dijo el moreno con asco.

\- Sin olvidar de la vez que nos pidió Sanguinaccio**(*4)**. ¡Yo no podía con el olor! Y verlo comerse eso con papas fritas fue un asco horrible… ¿Su hijo no será un vampiro? – se quejó ahora Liam, haciendo el también una mueca graciosa con sus labios.

\- O la vez que…

\- ¡Ya basta! – gruñó irritado el lobo cortando a Lidya.

Todos se quedaron en silencio en ese instante. El lobo mayor, aún era de temer. Era un tabú hacerlo enojar completamente. Prohibido, prohibido.

Mientras el lobo de ojos verdes tenía el estómago revuelto. Él sabía de las combinaciones muy raras de Stiles. De vez en cuando se tenía que levantar temprano en la madrugada para complacer a su novio. Una vez haciéndole una pizza de cono, y poniéndole crema batida en abundancia en la parte de arriba, para que pareciera un helado. Otra vez fue un platón de huevos revueltos con mayonesa, peperoni, galletas oreo, y chispas de chocolate… Ah, y colorante vegetal de color verde. Definitivamente no quería acordarse del resto.

\- Como no paran de quejarse, bien, me llevaré algunos conmigo. – los primeros en ponerse de pie fueron Scott y Liam quienes estaban más cerca del ex alfa, pero este los cortó. - Scott, ya que tú eres un Alfa, necesito que te quedes con Stiles, junto con Liam, para que lo protejan por si algo malo sucede. Estaré con los demás recorriendo el perímetro luego de encontrarnos con Chris y Deaton. – les dedicó la sonrisa más macabra y malvada que pudiese existir. – Ahora, como dije, los demás se van conmigo, me llaman si pasa algo chicos. Aunque no creo que Stiles se levante todavía, pero si lo hace, suerte con eso… – y salió por la puerta, seguido de los otros (quienes reían encantados, y burlones), dejando a los otros dos con el ceño fruncido, y los puños apretados mientras sus cuerpos temblaban.

\- ¡Adiós tórtolos! – se burló Lydia.

\- ¡Que pasen una bonita noche! – continuó Malia.

\- Si hacen algo, por favor me lo cuentan. – susurró Kira con una sonrisa ''amable'' antes de salir por la puerta.

Y entonces todos se fueron.

Hubo entonces unos minutos de silencio, en lo que solo se escucharon los autos salir del aparcadero de la casa de Derek, anunciando que estaban prácticamente solos.

\- Miremos el lado bueno. – dijo Scontt con una sonrisa, tomando por la cintura a Liam, pegándolo a su cuerpo, besándole los labios lentamente. – Stiles aún está durmiendo y, por lo que dijo Derek, se va a tardar un buen rato en despertar.

Y Liam tuvo que sonreír ampliamente.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Stiles bajó con suavidad las escaleras de la casa. La barriga ya le pesaba horrores, pero, enserio que sentía curiosidad por aquellos ruidos que provenían de la sala. Siendo lo más sigiloso posible llegó a la puerta de dicho lugar, y miró por una pequeña rendija el sofá. Se tapó la boca de la sorpresa y de la pequeña risa boba que quería salir de sus labios.

Allí, en la sala se encontraban Scott y Liam. Besándose como si no existiese un mañana.

Scott estaba bien acomodado en la mitad del sofá, con Liam encima de él, ambas piernas a cada lado de la cadera del Alfa, agarrándolo por el cuello, mientras le devoraba los labios con sensualidad y pasión. Las manos de Scott estaban aferradas a las blancas caderas, y bajaban por los muslos para volver a subir unos instantes después, en una lasciva caricia, que provocaba querer más.

Un quejido salió de los labios de Liam cuando Scott presionó su hombría, contra la del menor, ambas aún ocultas por sus ropas.

Stiles decidió que era hora de dejar de mirar. Una patadita proveniente de su vientre le hizo saber que su bebé estaba de acuerdo.

\- Suficiente porno por hoy, ¿no es así? – se dijo en voz baja, acariciándose la barriga, yendo con paso lento hacia la cocina en busca de un jugoso emparedado de jamón al cual cazar, junto con un jugo de naranja.

Sabía que los otros no lo escucharían, o no le prestarían demasiada atención mientras estuviesen atendiendo sus _primitivas necesidades_. Suspiró con una sonrisa boba en la cara.

\- Como quisiera hacer lo mismo. – dijo comiendo un gran bocado del emparedado, escuchando ahora los suspiros y jadeos provenientes de la sala. Hizo un puchero frustrado, quería tener un momento de pasión con Derek ahora. Estúpidos Scott y Liam que no controlaban sus hormonas perrunas, sí, para él en ese momento eran perros y no lobos. Decidió que era momento de hacer una pequeña broma a los desvergonzados calenturientos que se habían atrevido a marcar el sofá nuevo de Derek antes que ellos. Se aclaró la garganta antes de gritar. - ¡SCOTT! ¡TEN CUIDADO CON LIAM! ¡RECUERDA QUE ES VIRGEN, NO LO LASTIMES! ¡A DEMÁS ACUERDATE UTILIZAR MUCHO LUBRICANTE Y PREPARARLO BIEN! – lo que decía era cierto, pero sabía que el nuevo _novio_ de su amigo lo había escuchado y se habría puesto colorado. Sonrió feliz y más tranquilo al escuchar un revuelo en la sala.

Tomó su emparedado, comiendo y masticando tranquilamente cuando sus ''vigilantes'' entraron a la cocina algo agitados, y apenados. Se sentaron a su lado, y también se prepararon unos emparedados.

\- ¿Por qué no continuaron? – preguntó maliciosamente. – Si se notaba que estaban disfrutando mucho.

La mirada de odio ácido que le enviaron los dos, no tenía precio.

Les devolvió la mirada con gestó cínico. Eso se merecían por dañar la propiedad ajena que **él** quería ''dañar'' con su hombre cuando tuviese la oportunidad.

Nadie se metía con sus sofás vírgenes… Nadie que no fuesen Derek y él.

\- Ahora tengo ganas de comer otra cosa… - Liam y Scott lo miraron con horror. – Y ustedes me lo van a conseguir…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – gimió Liam pasándose con desespero las manos por la cara.

\- Un sándwich de sesos**(*5)**…

La cara verde de sus amigos no tenía precio.

Ah, como amaba verlos sufir.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Estaban en el ultrasonido de Stiles, ya casi entraba en su último mes y querían revisar que todo estuviese bien. Deaton le pasó aquella máquina por su abultado vientre. Se quejó por enésima vez. Estaba demasiado fría…

\- Stiles cálmate. – le dijo suavemente su lobo al oído, acariciando su cabello de forma distraída mientras miraba la pantalla en 3D del ultrasonido. Allí se podía apreciar el cuerpo de su pequeño niño, y también se escuchaba a través de ella los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

Stiles estiró la mano para tocar la pantalla.

\- Es hermoso. – susurró, lágrimas se le escurrían de sus ojos de la felicidad… Aunque a veces se las achacaba a las hormonas.

\- Va a ser un gran y fuerte varoncito. – dijo Deaton, mirando él también la pantalla de la computadora. – Está muy sano, bien hecho Stiles. – continuó, ahora mirando a Stiles. – Aunque aún no sea hora de que des a luz al bebé, me gustaría que vinieras aquí, o avisaras si tienes algún dolor prematuro y esas cosas, ¿vale? Puede que en cualquier momento el niño quiera salir, aunque sea algo temprano. Y, como tú eres humano, diferente a todos los hombres lobo que quedaron embarazados en el pasado, me gustaría que tuvieses más cuidado. Eres más frágil que ellos y no tienes la recuperación rápida que tienen ellos, será mejor que te cuides y avises si te pasa algo, ¿entendido?

Tanto Derek como Stiles asintieron.

\- Entendimos. No se preocupe, cualquier cosa lo traeré rápido a la clínica.

㈅8 x ㈈5

\- ¿Estás asustado? – preguntó Derek a Stiles, quién se encontraba pensativo, mirando a la nada, callado desde hace rato. Lo cual, por obvias razones, era algo inusual en él.

Los ojos color caramelo se posaron sobre los de su novio al escuchar su llamado.

\- Si te soy sisero, sí. Aunque más que asustado, estoy aterrado. – dijo con sinceridad, mirando nuevamente por la ventana del camaro de Derek. De sus ojos se escaparon varias lágrimas amargas.

Estaba feliz porque iba por fin a ver a su hijo, pero también estaba aterrado por lo que fuese a pasar durante el parto. No iba a mentir, temía por su vida, y la de su hijo. ¿Y si hacía algo mal? No había una clase previa de como los hombres tendrían que comportarse al parir, mucho menos que los hijos que llevasen en sus vientres fuesen, lo más probable, un hombre lobo.

''_Cuatro de cinco Hale's son hombres lobos''_, había dicho un día Derek, de forma pensativa, cuando aún no eran nada.

\- Stiles… - susurró Derek, aparcando frente a la mansión que compartían, cuando Stiles le miró a los ojos, con los suyos empañados de lágrimas. Sus manos se posaron en las pálidas mejillas del chico, con sus pulgares retirando todo rastro de lágrimas. – Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, nada malo va a pasar. – él tal vez no fuera bueno con las palabras, pero por Stiles lo intentaría.

Sus ojos claros, sinceros y brillantes, reconfortaron a Stiles, relajándolo un poco, pero las siguientes palabras lo completaron.

\- Recuerda que yo estoy aquí para protegerlos, a ti, y a nuestro hijo. Daría mi vida entera por ustedes…

Ni siquiera pudo terminar bien las palabras, cuando ya tenía la boca de su novio besándolo en la boca, con suavidad, mientras que sus dedos se enredaban en su oscuro cabello, halando con sus blancos y delgados dedos los cabellos alaciados de Derek. Las manos del lobo se posaron por su abultada cintura, apretando suavemente.

\- Derek. – susurró Stiles, solo separándose un poco de su hombre. – Te necesito… Por favor… - susurró con voz queda, cerrando los ojos. Gruesas lágrimas hinchaban sus párpados cerrados.

Derek aspiró hondo, asintió.

Salió del camaro, arreglándoselas para salir con Stiles en brazos, cerrar el carro e ir hasta la puerta.

Llegaron a la cama en unos minutos escasos, Derek depositó a Stiles con suavidad en la cama. Sus labios se encontraron nuevamente, en un beso más húmedo que el anterior. Sus ropas estorbaron rápidamente, cayendo al suelo unos segundos después. Hasta la camisa que Stiles se negaba a quitar para ocultar su vientre hinchado, tuvo su lugar en el suelo. Sabía que Stiles se sentía incómodo al mostrarse frente a él con la barriga, al desnudo, pero para él era una de las cosas más hermosas que hubiera visto jamás. Comenzó a repartirle besos por aquí y por allá, sus dedos jugando con la entrada de Stiles, su otra mano en la hombría ajena.

Stiles solo sentía a Derek, por todas partes, pero ya quería más, entonces, con un gemido que indicaba al otro que parase, se volteó, quedando con la cabeza contra la almohada. Estaba de manos y rodillas, frente a Derek. Un sonoro jadeo de gusto fue saliendo poco a poco de sus labios al sentir como el otro se introducía en él de esa forma tan placentera, tan lenta. Lo bañaba con su calor. Apretó las sábanas, sus dientes. Sintió la forma en que Derek le agarraba de las caderas comenzando a embestirlo.

La lengua del lobo, en un momento dado, se paseó por la espalda llena de piel estirada por el embarazo. Los movimientos se hicieron rítmicos, los sonidos sonoros, entonces, al momento de terminar, de llenar una vez más a Stiles con su cálida esperma, le mordió la cintura, haciendo que el humano llegara al éxtasis unos momentos después.

Derek se salió de Stiles con delicadeza, acostándose en la cama bocarriba, tomando al de lunares por la cintura para que lo utilizara como almohada. Ambos se quedaron dormidos luego de unos segundos.

㈅8 x ㈈5

Derek gruñó ante el sonido del teléfono sonar, unas horas después. Se levantó de la cama de forma sigilosa, para no despertar a Stiles en el proceso. Caminó desnudo y descalzo hasta donde el sonido del celular se hacía más fuerte. Se arrodilló en el suelo, tomando sus vaqueros en la mano, sacando en celular del bolcillo, contestó la llamada con rapidez.

Era Deaton.

\- Deaton, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó rápidamente, mirando de reojo a Stiles quien en ese momento se volteaba para abrazar la almohada y seguir durmiendo. Sonrió ante eso.

Entonces escuchó la frase de Deaton.

\- La criatura secuestró a Malia.

Esas palabras lo hicieron tensarse, su respiración se cortó. No se esperaba eso. Malia no le caía bien, pero de ahí a desearle eso, no. No le gustaba, para nada, la idea de que la misteriosa criatura la hubiera secuestrado. Después de todo eran familia, y miembro de la manada.

\- Voy en camino. – dijo y enganchó sin esperar respuesta, él sabía dónde encontrarse con la manada, los escuchaba desde aquí aullando.

Tomó una ducha rápida y se puso ropa, yendo a donde Stiles, quién se encontraba dormido sobre las sábanas, cansado en demasía por la actividad. Entonces fue hasta donde él, besándole la frente para despertarlo un poco. Stiles abrió levemente los ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con la voz cansada.

\- Debo irme. – dijo. – Ha pasado algo. La manada me necesita. Al parecer es el monstruo.

\- Mmm… vale. – susurró agotado y la voz raposa. – Ve y ayúdalos.

Se dieron un pequeño beso. Stiles se dio media vuelta y se volvió a dormir, estaba tan cansado…

Mientras Derek salió de la casa, y ni se molestó en ir a su camaro, corrió directamente hacia el norte del bosque que rodeaba su casa. Sus ojos brillaron con tono azul mientras sus piernas corrían a toda velocidad. Escuchaba los gruñidos de su manada, los gritos de la banshee cerca de él, el sonido eléctrico de la kitsune, las flechas del Argent…

Entonces llegó al prado en donde una guerra con unos perros extraños gigantes y negros, quienes sostenían a una desmayada Malia entre sus patas traseras con filosas garras. Eran ocho, gigantes.

\- ¡Derek! ¡Al fin llegas! – gritó el alfa verdadero mientras sus garras se aferraban al cuello del peludo animal. - ¡¿Y Stiles?! – preguntó a voz de grito.

\- Él está bien… Ahora manos a la obra. – gruñó, convirtiéndose en lobo.

Pero que equivocado estaba. Su chico no estaba del todo bien…

㈅8 x ㈈5

Stiles se despertó a media noche, con una incomodidad horrible en su bajo vientre. Soltó un suspiro acomodándose mejor en la cama, con la esperanza de que eso ayudara a calmar a su pequeño, por lo menos hasta que los otros regresaran de la cacería contra el monstruo. Se mordió el labio cuando sintió un pinchazo allí abajo, soltó un fuerte jadeo. El líquido amniótico se le escurría por las piernas.

''_Oh no''_, pensó, _''Ya es la hora''_.

Un grito sordo se escuchó por el ancho de la habitación. Ya era la hora, y estaba solo. Perfecto, justo el día en que los demás tenían que irse y él estaba solo en la mansión Hale. Vale, su hijo era tan oportuno como él. Rió un poco, pero luego otro jadeo de dolor se escuchó por todo el cuarto.

Sentía cómo las garras de su bebé le raspaban la matriz, intentando escapar de allí dentro. Aulló de dolor, gimiendo desesperado, agarrando su vientre con fuerza. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos mientras la cabeza del bebé empujaba hacia abajo, resistiéndose con las garras a salir de su lugar seguro. Sollozó, esperando que algún miembro de su manada viniera, esperando que Deaton llegara pronto como por arte de magia. Pero sólo serían esperanzas vanas si no avisaba.

\- _¡Derek!_ \- gritó con dolor por el vínculo de su mente con la de su pareja, esperando que entendiera el mensaje, mientras que la sangre ya resbalaba de entre sus piernas, manchando todas las sábanas de su cama matrimonial.

Un grito desgarrador inundó la habitación, raspando las paredes de sus pulmones al salir de entre sus labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, marcando los tendones de su cuello. Sus uñas se clavaron en las sábanas, mientras que su hijo salía de su cuerpo desgarrando su vientre a mordidas, arañazos, deseando vivir, pues ya se estaba asfixiando allí dentro. Ya no era su lugar seguro y tenía que salir de él.

Los castaños ojos de la criatura miraron a los idénticos de su padre sudoroso, quién se ahogaba en su propia sangre, en su propio dolor y sufrimiento, pero aún con el estómago desgarrado, le sonrió a su pequeño con ternura. La hermosa criatura era de piel pálida bajo toda esa sangre, tenía escaso cabello, negro, cómo el de Derek. Y ahora que miraba bien sus ojos no eran castaños, sólo uno de ellos lo era, en realidad, el otro era del mismo hermoso color verde de su otro padre. Eso hizo estirar más sus mejillas, orgulloso del color de los ojos del pequeño, y de que la nariz del bebé fuese algo respingona cómo la suya.

El bebé le sonrió mostrando sus caninos afilados, y entonces volvió a morderle, terminando de desgarrar su vientre, dejando sus intestinos al descubierto.

No pudo más con el dolor y, con la imagen de su pequeño niño en la mente, su cuerpo exhaló un último suspiro, dejando caer su cabeza de lado, de sus labios escurría saliva y sangre, con los ojos muertos y fríos mirando a la gran superluna que resplandecía fuera de su ventana.

Los ojos del niño brillaron en un azul resplandeciente que anunciaban la muerte de un inocente.

* * *

**Samuel Hale(*1):** No sé cuál es el nombre del padre de Derek, así que me tomé el atrevimiento de ponerle Samuel. Espero y no les moleste. :D

**''Lo rescató del pozo''(*2):** Con eso se refiere al capítulo seis de la cuarta temporada en donde Liam es cautivo en un pozo porque está envenenado con acónito, e, intentando salir, se deja notar a Scott y este lo salva.

**El esclavo(*3):** Libro homoerótico de Evangeline Anderson, está muy bueno. :3 Se los recomiendo~

**Sanguinaccio(*4):** Postre elaborado a base de sangre y cacao.

**Sándwich de sesos(*5):** Se encuentran disponibles en Estados Unidos. Los sesos tienen una buena textura y poco sabor por sí sólo, son preparados con abundante condimentos.

* * *

**×DerekStilinski× Note:** Lamento la demora chicos. Pero este cap se me hizo demasiado complicado de hacer, y tuve muchos bloqueos, especialmente en la parte de la reacción del padre de Stiles DX. Espero que te guste** Taisha StarkTaisho** , pues me preguntaste sobre eso XD, así que espero que no haya quedado tan mal. En serio gracias por todos sus Reviews, Favs, y Follows. »O« ¡Estoy emocionada!

Quiero agradecer por sus Reviews a; CaballeroALADO, Taisha StarkTaisho, nickyLOL31, misaki-san369, yilia15-Guest(1), Guest(2), Death Ring, Stilesbemybatman, Guest(3). De verdad muchas gracias chicos. De verdad me hacen sonreír con cada uno de sus comentarios y opiniones. Y algunas veces cuando necesito inspiración, los vuelvo y los leo.

Bueno, como dije antes, no había terminado el cap por bloqueos mentales horroríficos, pero aquí estamos... Me decidí a subirlo hoy, que lo pude terminar y editar correctamente. Pude hacerlo, a pesar de que estoy, al parecer, con un virus DX Pero bueno, hay que aprovechar las ventajas (?) de las enfermedades -cero escuela cofcof-, así que aquí estoy, trayéndoles con mucho amor el cap más largo que he escrito en mi vida :D ¡Espero que les haya gustado sinceramente.

-» Quiero aclarar una cosa, el capítulo está escrito de esa forma porque el fic lo pienso hacer corto, y si me demoraba mucho con el embarazo de Stiles, no podría lograrlo, a demás ya quería que saliera el bebé~

Y con respecto a eso...

Voy a hacer un **concurso** en mi Twitter (aroba)DerekStilinskiH. El concurso trata sobre el nombre del hijo de Stiles y Derek.  
Me twittearan el nombre con el siguiente hashtag #concursodenombreEHDL. Me tienen que enviar el nombre con un pequeño significado, el más que me guste o el que más retwitts tenga lo voy a utilizar como nombre del pequeño varoncito~ El concurso será hasta el 7 de marzo~ ¡Los amo! ¡Participen! Pueden ser hasta lectores anónimos no importa~ ¡Los amo! ¡Besos! Ahora me tengo que ir a descansar.

_XoXoXo_

* * *

**Respecto a la muerte de Stiles -se me había olvidado comentar de eso-, no se preocupen no pienso matarlo tan pronto DX. Ni siquiera pienso matarlo (SPOILER), así que nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, que les voy a tener una sorpresa~ (Aparte de las obvias) XD Bueno, ahora sí, creo que los alejé de su trauma =D Así que, ahora sí, sayonara n.n ¡Kisses!**

* * *

_¿Review?_


	6. La muerte de un inocente

**©Jeff Davis, Teen Wolf©**

La historia es mía :D

* * *

**El hijo del lobo**

**By;**

**×DerekStilinski×**

* * *

**Summary:** Mareos fuertes, seguro era por la calor. Vómitos en intervalos irregulares en el día, su estómago estaba sensible, por ende él devolvía toda su comida. Cambios de humor constantes, la irritabilidad que le provocaba Derek, de eso estaba seguro. |Nada es lo que parece. Luego de aquel encuentro sin motivo entre ambos, la vida cambia, y los atará de una forma un tanto bizarra. |- ¡Vaya fenómeno de la naturaleza! - exclamó con una sonrisa Deaton. Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué fenómeno? El de tez morena rió. - Bien, debo felicitarte Stiles, eres el primer hombre en el último siglo que queda embarazado de un lobo. -¡¿Qué?! | - Derek, tenemos qué hablar...

**Clasificación:** T+

**Género:** Romance/Drama/Comedia

**Pareja:** Derek/Stiles (Sterek)

**Pareja secundaria:** Scott &amp; Liam

**Advertencias:** MPreg, alguno que otro lime, por ahora. Puede que me haya quedado un poco OoC, sorry D:

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**La muerte de un inocente**

Derek oye la llamada desesperada de su pareja, y sabe lo que significa. Aúlla, soltando un rugido potente, avisándole al resto de la manada. Scott, quién es el que está más cerca aúlla también. Él suelta al monstruo de igual forma con un gran rugido, corriendo con él hasta la mansión Hale. Ambos a cuatro patas, y, cuando sólo faltaban unos kilómetros para llegar, un fuerte dolor invadió el pecho del lobo mayor, quién gruñó casi llorando, pero siguió corriendo, sin importar la pregunta de preocupación de Scott. Algo andaba mal.

Se sentía en el aire, y la luna incluso se veía más opaca.

Aceleró el trote de sus patas, sentía las garras clavarse en la tierra fangosa, musgosa, de debajo de él. Un aroma a sangre inundó su nariz, era por los alrededores de su casa. Eso lo hizo pararse en seco, y se volvió a transformar en humano. Sus cejas se fruncieron en un claro signo de preocupación. Scott se paró a su lado, tendiéndole una frazada, cuando Derek se la pasó por los hombros, corrieron dentro de la recién reconstruida mansión Hale, escaleras arriba.

Derek abrió la puerta de un golpe, y lo que vio lo dejó a ambos helados en su lugar.

Stiles estaba con el vientre abierto a mordidas, tenía huellas de garras diminutas, y pisadas, por los costados. Una gran mancha de sangre caía por la boca de éste, sus ojos estaban sin brillo, casi transparentes cómo los de un fantasma, sin color. Los labios, la piel, todo pálido, hasta los lunares que adornaban su cuerpo habían perdido su gracia. No escucharon el retumbar característico del corazón de Stiles, no escucharon nada proveniente de él, salvo la respiración suave del niño recién nacido que se encontraba a su costado, aún con costras pegadas a su cuerpo, aún con el cordón umbilical morado y pegajoso en su ombligo. Estaba a un costado del cuerpo inerte de Stiles, donde no le daba la luz lunar, y estaba dormido. Buscando calor ajeno como el cachorro que era.

Entonces Derek reaccionó, comprendiendo lo que había pasado. Y no odió a su hijo, pero se odió a sí mismo por no llegar a tiempo para transformar a Stiles. Se suponía que el parto tardaría unas cuantas semanas más… Sus piernas temblaron, la manta que Scott le había dado fue directa al suelo, él se acercó a dónde estaba el bebé, con una garra afuera, lágrimas bajándole de las mejillas, corriendo por sus mejillas, perdiéndose en el suelo alfombrado.

Miles de recuerdos de Stiles le recorrieron la mente. Su sonrisa, sus palabras sarcásticas, cada vez que el rubor le cubría las mejillas, su cara durmiente, esa sonrisa de felicidad qué le dedicaba al verlo o cuando le tocaba su vientre, el retumbar del corazón cuando lo ponía nervioso, sus leves tartamudeos. El calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Los encuentros amorosos. Los besos fieros y suaves, los castos. Los golpes hacia su persona que le dolían más a él qué a Derek. Las veces que lo consolaba cuando se acordaba de su familia. El aceptar ser su pareja sin poner ninguna resistencia. El prometer que iba a estar con él, ahora y siempre, en cuerpo y alma...

Un gemido de dolor le raspó la garganta, se sentó en la cama, al lado de las sombras del costado de Stiles, tomó al bebé en sus manos y acercó la garra hacia él. Entonces Scott salió del estado de shock en el cual se encontraba, corrió hacia dónde Derek estaba, y le gruñó también dolido, agarrando con fuerza la mano que tenía la garra por fuera.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces Derek? - preguntó con un hilo de voz el de tez morena, ignorando el cuerpo muerto de su mejor amigo, o se echaría a llorar sin control allí mismo. Sus ojos brillaron, lagrimosos. - Sé qué amabas a Stiles, y que estás dolido por su muerte, pero el bebé no tiene la culpa... Ten en mente que Stiles adoraba a su hijo. - la voz se le quebró, los labios le temblaban.

Ira consigo mismo, él también había llegado tarde.

Derek se soltó de su agarre, de forma suave, asimismo intentando retener las lágrimas. Pero encaró a Scott con la mirada, tomando a su hijo en brazos de forma protectora, sabiendo que su acto había sido malinterpretado.

\- Scott, yo no pienso matar a mi hijo. No soy un monstruo.

No.

Él no lo era, eso siempre se lo había dicho Stiles. Era lo que le decía cada vez que él se echaba la culpa por lo de Kate. Por la muerte de su familia.

«_-Derek, tú no eres un monstruo, solo eres víctima de la vida_»

Suspiró ante el recuerdo.

Scott le apretó el hombro, en forma de consolación.

\- ¿Y entonces qué pensabas hacer con esa garra sucia, llena de lodo? – preguntó con suavidad.

Derek miró su garra y, efectivamente ésta estaba enlodada.

\- Sostenlo, ahora vuelvo. - le tendió al bebé a Scott, quién se sentó en el lugar que antes había ocupado Derek. - Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, le iba a cortar el cordón umbilical, puede coger una infección si el cuerpo de Stiles se comienza a... - tomó una bocanada de aire, su corazón se oprimió. Se mordisqueó un poco los labios. – Podrir... - susurró bajo.

\- Oh - a Scott le recorrió un escalofrío, los labios le castañearon. Su mejor amigo ya no estaba con ellos.

Mierda, como dolía. Quería aullar para quitarse el pesar, o al menos alivianarlo un poco.

Pasó saliva por su garganta anudada.

Derek se adentró en un movimiento rápido al baño, que olía a Stiles, ignoró ese hecho, lavándose las manos con jabón, y agua en abundancia, para luego secarlas procediendo a echarse alcohol con las garras fuera. Entonces volvió a la habitación. Scott hacía un esfuerzo por mantener las lágrimas lejos de sus mejillas, pero Derek vio como algunas de éstas comenzaron a bajar por ellas. Se acercó hacia el bebé. Tomó el cordón con sus dedos, y cortó, dejando solo unas pulgadas en el cuerpo de su hijo a las que ató con un una pinza especial que había cerca de la cama, en el cajón.

Allí donde había guardado las herramientas que Deaton utilizaría para el parto, por si éste se desarrollaba en la casa al no poder ir a la clínica al ser tan repentino.

Miró al pequeño niño en brazos del otro y sonrió levemente, acariciándole con un nudillo la mejilla llena de sangre, de forma dulce.

\- Bienvenido a este mundo, Lucas Drake – susurró.

Un nudo se formó con fuerza en su garganta al recordar cómo habían elegido aquel nombre Stiles y él.

_FlashBack_

Estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala de la mansión Hale, juntos, abrazados, sin hacer nada más que mirar a la nada, cada cual en sus pensamientos.

\- Daniel – dijo Stiles de la nada.

Derek frunció el ceño.

\- No, así se llama uno de aquellos idiotas que te pretendía en la escuela.

\- Ah – rió Stiles -, verdad.

Unos momentos más en silencio.

\- ¿Sebastián? – preguntó Derek un momento después.

\- Uh-uh, me gusta el nombre, pero cada vez que lo diga pensaría en el cangrejito de Ariel…

\- Tienes razón….

\- ¿Qué tal Mario? – preguntó el de ojos miel.

\- No, lamento herir tus sentimientos pero está…horrible… Pienso en el juego de Mario Bros… ¿Steven?

Stiles lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- Ese es el profesor que te tira los tejos, así que no. ¿Ciel?

\- Suena a un gato, eso sería una ofensa para los de nuestra especie. ¿Michael Angelo?

\- … - Stiles tuvo que parpadear unas cuantas veces y mirar a Derek – Sourwolf estás viendo muchas tortugas ninjas, ¿verdad?

\- Déjame, es tu culpa por presentarme películas tan infantiles…. – Stiles hizo un puchero que Derek ignoró – ¿Sasuke?

\- Muy Naruto…

\- …

\- …

\- ¿Qué tal…?

\- ¡Larry! Y de segundo nombre podríamos ponerle Stylinson **(*1)**. – dijo con voz de inocencia y con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, a punto de reírse.

\- Tu obsesión con Louis y Harry… Me está asustando, sinceramente.

\- ¡Culpa a Kira! ¡Ella me estuvo hablando de One Direction durante todo un mes corrido y enseñándome cosas de ellos dos! … Y con mi reciente descubierta homosexualidad imagínate, cinco hombres guapos que cantan hermoso y se tocan entre ellos en cada concierto… ¿Cómo no amarlos?

\- No culpes a Kira, si te obsesionaste es tu culpa. Y no es por herir tus sentimientos, pero ahora son cuatro, bebé. – le dio un beso en la frente, sarcástico.

Stiles le pegó en el hombro.

\- _Jódete_ Derek. Simplemente jódete – Stiles se sentó con los brazos cruzados, mirando a otro lado.

Derek rió entre dientes. Que sencillo era hacerlo enojar y que lindo se veía…

Lo abrazó por la espalda, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello de forma suave y cariñosa.

\- Ya Stiles… No es para tanto…

Sin embargo todo lo que recibió fue un gruñido, aunque el otro no lo apartaba, solo se dejaba hacer.

\- Vamos… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me perdones? – preguntó besándole la comisura de una de las rojas orejas del chico pálido, uno de sus puntos erógenos.

Sintió como su novio se estremecía ante el toque y soltaba un suave suspiro.

Sonrió contra la piel de Stiles ante eso. Luego sintió como Stiles se enfrentaba a él, dándole la cara con una radiante sonrisa.

\- Nuestro bebé va a tener dos nombres, y vas a dejar que uno de ellos sea Drake. Con eso te perdono. – le dio un beso en la comisura del labio inferior al mayor, enredando brevemente sus largos dedos en las hebras oscuras. – Me gusta ese nombre, se parece al tuyo. Ahora tú debes escoger otro que combine.

Derek sonrió contra los firmes y suaves labios del humano.

\- Me gusta. Mucho. – besó la blanca frente con dulzura de nuevo - ¿Te parece si le ponemos Lucas? – preguntó curioso.

Stiles suspiró encantado.

\- Me encanta. – sintió una patadita en su vientre, nada fuerte. Sonrió. – Y, al parecer, a nuestro hijo también.

Derek le sonrió arrodillándose frente a Stiles, tocando la abultada barriga de Stiles con las dos manos, recostando su frente en ella.

\- Te queremos mucho, Lucas**(*2)** Drake**(*3)** Hale Stilinski – le susurró.

Entonces sintió como unas fuertes pataditas daban contra el vientre, y alzó su mirada feliz, encontrando con sus ojos los llorosos de Stiles. Ambos estaban felices. Pronto estarían completamente juntos los tres.

Todo parecía un cuento de hadas…

_Fin del FlashBack_

Pero no era así. Ahora sería un cuento de hadas incompleto.

Cerrando los ojos, dejando caer algunas lágrimas amargas, acercó sus labios a la cabeza de su hijo, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente como se lo hacía a su otro padre. Entonces el pequeño se removió en sus brazos, soltando leves quejidos infantiles, abriendo sus ojos bicolores, y mirando fijamente a su padre con una pequeña sonrisa.

Derek sonrió también. Entonces se acercó al gran ventanal y lo extendió un poco hacia la luna. De su pecho un fuerte aullido de orgullo emergió, éste resonó hasta llegar a los bosques, penetrando en los oídos de los lobos que aun luchaban contra las bestias oscuras, sin embargo se escuchó un coro de aullidos de vuelta, había nacido otro miembro de la manada, otro que era parte de su familia.

Entonces las entidades oscuras se esfumaron ante el llamado de un silbido provocado por una flauta de pan, llevándose a Malia envuelta en una torre espesa de humo. Los gruñidos y la confusión en el claro no se hicieron esperar, comenzaron a correr hacia la casa de Derek, para advertirles, ya que una de las bestias peludas se había ido en esa dirección.

Mas fue demasiado tarde, antes de poderle avisarle al alfa y al Hale, quedaron atrapados en una especie de trance en donde no se podían mover.

\- _Los lobos y los corderos esta noche juntos dormirán… _\- se escuchó cantar a una voz tétrica, como susurrando a través del viento, por medio de algo hueco – _Y a la mañana siguiente entre sí se comerán~ _**(*4)**_…_ \- siguió su susurro, pero esta vez se escuchaba dentro de la mansión Hale.

Derek gruñía, apretando a su hijo contra su pecho. Scott tenía los ojos rojos y olfateaba el aire en busca de algún extraño olor. Olor que cuando lo halló, lo hizo chillar.

Olía a marisco en estado de descomposición. Pútrido, mohoso. A carroña para aves. Su estómago comenzó a revolverse por las nauseas. Comenzó a ver borroso, pues una densa neblina comenzó a llenar la habitación, brumosa y espesa. Derek no respiraba, y mantenía los ojos entrecerrados para poder ver a lo que se enfrentaba, pero la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, y tuvo que respirar, y aquel hedor le penetró las fosas nasales junto con la bruma, hasta hacerlo casi desfallecer. Sentía clavos que se enterraban en la nariz, hasta llegar a su cerebro, mientras sus músculos se iban entumeciendo.

Escuchó una risa leve a lo lejos, como sofocada, antes de que sus músculos perdieran fuerzas, quedándose aterrado, paralizado al ver como su hijo iba directo al suelo, y él sin poder hacer nada. Pero luego vio como una sombra negra se llevaba al bebé que lloraba asustado, arrastrándolo por la puerta.

\- Oh… Vaya cosa… Un cadáver- escuchó la misma voz, mientras en su letargo de parálisis no podía hacer nada.

Ni él ni Scott, quién estaba desmayado en el suelo.

Se sentía como un zombie encerrado en una caja de cristal.

Vio como las sombras se movían hacia el cuerpo de Stiles, pareciendo un cangrejo caminando de un lado a otro para avanzar, haciendo pequeños chirridos contra la madera, esparciendo un fuerte humo negro con olor a azufre, hasta finalmente llegar a su cuerpo.

\- Me lo llevaré.

Fue lo último que Derek oyó, junto con el _tap-tap_ de unas botas, antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Una risa malévola le penetró en sus tímpanos dormidos.

Perdió la noción del tiempo.

«_…Ayuda_»

㈅8 x ㈈5

Una de las bestias de las sombras cargaba sobre sí el cuerpo muerto del humano, lo guiaba hacia una especie de guarida, sus gruñidos eran horrorosos, casi metálicos, y sus ojos completamente negros dejaban un surco amargo en el viento. Ya estaba llegando hasta donde su amo. La espesa baba morada se le escapó por las fauces hasta caer al suelo, marchitando la hierba a su paso.

Hasta que finalmente llegó.

Se adentró en aquella madriguera oscura, pasando por un camino lleno de raíces, con corales y caracoles machucados. Suerte que sus patas estaban para rodear ese tipo de camino. Succionó a Stiles entre sus cabellos negros, sujetándole las entrañas para que no se callera nada, y comenzó a caminar por las paredes, sus coyunturas puestas en el ángulo inverso para así poder aguantarse de las paredes con sus fieras garras, de forma más cómoda.

Un gruñido se apoderó de sus labios, subiendo por una espiral, hasta llegar a la cámara más alta de la cueva, rodeada de gusanos regordetes blancos, con ciempiés, y arañas venenosas que no se atrevían ni acercársele. Gruñó complacido, moviendo su espesa cola de púas de un lado a otro, tomando a los bichos en ellas, acercándolos a su boca, devorándolos de una forma asquerosa, haciendo el ruido de _crash-crash_ al masticar.

Entonces oyó la voz de su amo.

\- ¡Esublein**(*5)**! ¡Baja de allí, miserable perro, apresúrate o te cortaré la cabeza de nuevo!

Con un gruñido fiero, bajó del techo al fin, escupiendo algunos cascos de los insectos que se había comido.

\- Pon el cadáver sobre la mesa de piedra.

Así lo hizo, caminó hasta llegar hasta el altar de piedra que estaba cubierto de sangre seca, mezclado con polvillo de tiza. Se paró en un lado y, convirtiéndose en sombra con humo, depositó suavemente el cadáver de Stiles, colocándole las tripas a un costado. A su lado, la cuna con el niño que descansaba.

\- Puedes retirarte Esublein – volvió a hablar aquella voz.

El fiel sirviente asintió al volver a su forma normal, yéndose de allí en medio de una corriente de aire salada.

En medio de las sombras una figura masculina miraba con detenimiento el cuerpo de Stiles. Sorprendiéndose un poco al notar como las tripas se comenzaban a retorcer lentamente como gusanos, buscando entrar otra vez a su lugar, haciendo un ruido húmedo, por lo más asqueroso. Notó como la piel magullada del humano se estaba regenerando, mas aún seguía careciendo de vida y color alguno.

La cosa sonrió de medio lado.

\- _Interesante…_ \- se dijo.

Entonces, comenzó a tener un espectáculo.

㈅8 x ㈈5

«_…Ayuda_»

Mientras, dentro de sí, el alma de Stiles no podía moverse. No veía, todo estaba oscuro, pero sentía desgarres alrededor de todo su cuerpo. Sentía como su piel se movía, era sumamente asqueroso. Sus entrañas se sentían como larvas que les han echado sal pura. Se removían inquietas fuera de su cuerpo, como tratando de entrar, o así las sentía él. Sus huesos se estaban tornando más pesados, sus uñas se desprendieron de sus dedos, dejando paso a unas más gruesas y oscuras. Una risa algo enloquecida se instaló en la cabeza. Hubo un rugido en respuesta. Sentía sus orejas estirarse y destensarse de nuevo. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía una batalla instalada en su cabeza. En medio de la oscuridad, veía como las siluetas de dos bestias oscuras se peleaban entre ellos.

Sabía claramente lo que era.

Su zorro interior y un lobo.

Estaba sorprendido. Se preguntaba, ¿por qué? Entonces todas las imágenes de Derek mordiéndolo aparecieron por su mente. Claro, se debía a eso… El veneno que Derek tantas veces había depositado en él en tan pequeñas cantidades; y el zorro, a veces aún sentía rastros de él haciendo estragos dentro de su cerebro, no dejándolo tranquilo, aunque mientras había estado con Derek no lo había vuelto a sentir, al menos no tanto.

Vio como el lobo le vio un fuerte aruñazo al zorro en el pecho, por donde estaba su corazón, haciendo que el zorro gruñera de dolor, pero éste contraatacó mordiéndole medio rostro al hermoso lobo gris, éste gimió, el zorro rió. Él apretó los puños. Dolía. Cada herida recibida por los dos, le estaba doliendo horrores.

«_¿Quién crees que ganará Stiles?_»

Esa voz… No la conocía, pero era tétrica.

Sentía algo retorcerse baboso dentro de su boca. Un espejo apareció justo frente a él al abrirla, los tentáculos de un pulpo se abrieron paso por su orificio bucal. Quiso gritar, pero el animal lo estaba ahogando mientras que a través del espejo podía observar como el zorro le arrancaba de cuajo la cabeza al lobo con una sola mordida y retorcijones del cuello. La bestia negra arrojó la cabeza plateada del lobo hacia sus pies, sonriendo con los dientes rojos en sangre, materia cerebral y retazos de piel.

El zorro se fue acercando hacia él, su semblante maligno, su aura oscura se fue transformando poco a poco en un ser humano. En él.

Esos ojos negros le dieron miedo.

\- Jaque mate, Stiles. Soy tu verdadero yo. He ganado- susurró la bestia con su voz.

Entonces, cuando creía que se iba a asfixiar con el gigantesco pulpo que pretendía salir por la boca…

Todo desapareció.

Lo único que escuchó fue el suave llanto de un bebé.

Gruñó rabioso, pero no podía moverse. Aún estaba tan débil…

Pero entonces, antes de perderse en su miseria, antes de recriminarse por lo débil que había sido. Escuchó de nuevo al bebé gritando de forma desgarradora. Dejándolo paralizado en su lugar.

La bestia zorruna se hizo presente en su interior.

Sintió como sus heridas se sanaban, su corazón volvió a latir, sus uñas se convirtieron en garras, sus dientes en colmillos.

Apretó los bordes de lo que fuera en lo que estaba recostado. Se levantó sobresaltado, bramando desde lo más hondo de su interior el siguiente rugido.

\- ¡MI BEBÉ, DEREEEEEK!

* * *

**(*1) Larry Stylinson: **Louis Tomlinson y Harry Styles; dos de los vocalistas de One Direction, cuya relación deja entrever que están juntos de una forma romántica. Quise ponerlos aquí porque una de mis consultoras de ideas, mi prima querida _FN_, es una Larry Shipper. _Ella_ me los metió por los ojos XD. Así que esto va en honor a ella quién siempre contesta a mis preguntas y me ayuda con mis dudas XD. Así que de la manera más latina(?) te digo; ¡Arigatou!

**(*2) Lucas:** es un nombre masculino de origen latino, cuyo significado es luminoso o el que resplandece. –Gracias a GisySheWholf por el nombre bella~

**(*3) Drake: **es un nombre de origen inglés para niño y significa "dragón". –Gracias a Taisha StarkTaisho :3

»De verdad que las dos me dieron nombres hermosos~ (*O*)/ Literalmente significaría Dragón Luminoso~* Estoy tan Happy owo, _Because I'm happy_~

**(*4) Los lobos y los corderos, esta noche juntos dormirán, y a la mañana siguiente entre sí se comerán: **Ese coso intento de canción me la inventé para esto :3

**(*5)Esublein: **Debo decir que fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza para esa cosa fea (que por alguna extraña razón ya estoy amando –soy rara-) XD No es un nombre común, es inventado por mi XD Así que, por ahora, no tiene ningún sentido ni significado. Puede que más adelante le otorgue uno XD

»Aclaración: Los ''malos'' son inventados por mí, el ''villano'' principal también es de mi invención, al juntar las ideas que me dieron mis amigos. Así que ellos llevan crédito, a pesar de que él no ha salido bien todavía ^.^

* * *

**×DerekStilinski× Note: **_Hello people~ _Lamento la horripilante demora de nuevo. Han pasado muchas cosas horribles :S Entre ellas; he tenido bloqueo de autor lo cual no me gusta :S, y otra cosa es que estoy en los finales de la escuela -.- lo cual me tiene asfixiada DX... Aunque yo intento estar relajada y eso XDDD. Pero lo principal ha sido el bloqueo. No me salía nada a la cabeza del cap. Estaba frustrada, y, hasta ayer por la tarde, fue que obligué mucho a mi cerebro a que escribiera esto. Y, de verdad disculpen por el cap tan corto. Pero hasta allí fue lo que pudo parir mi cerebro. :S Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado n.n Y si hay algo que no entiendan, _sorry D:_, se que está escrito medio raro :$. Bueno, me despido. Los amo mucho, y, de verdad gracias a todos los que me pusieron en Favs, Follows, y a los que me dieron un hermoso Review. También a los que leen solamente. Todos son especiales :3

»PD: ¡Una cosa más! XD Aclaro que **no** tengo nada en en contra del nombre **Mario**, es más, me resulta adorable :3 Solamente puse eso por un chiste privado de la escuela entre amigos :D

»PD2: Okay... _another one_ XD Es para ¿promocionar? un OS que hice de Stiles y Derek hace... como un mes ya XD Como sea, les voy a dejar el resumen y eso por si quieren leerlo. :2

* * *

**Título:** I love you Derek, my wolf  
**Resumen:** Stililes tiene un lobo. Lo encontró un día por el parque cuando esperaba a Scott. Estaba solo y herido. Así que decidió llevarlo a casa. DxS (STEREK) (One-Shot)

* * *

Bueno ahí está. Con eso dí termino :D

Besos a todos y a todas las que me leen. ¡Los amo!

Mis buenas vibras~

_Chao~_

_XoXoXoXo_

* * *

_¿Review?_

_owo_


	7. Nota

**Bueno, hola mis hermosos lectores. **

**Sé que hace un año que no actualizo, pero fue por varias razones, aparte del horrible bloqueo que me ocurrió con la historia, me olvidé de la contraseña de esta cuenta S: ¡Lo siento por haberlos hecho esperar tanto!**

**Quiero que sepan que voy a editar este fic, para quitarle lo más posible los errores de ortografía, porque ahora tengo Word :D**

**Bueno, aparte quería decirles que tengo otra cuenta aquí en FF **_Tomato-chan NS_ **que hice tiempo después que esta, pero allí solo escribo acerca de la pareja **NaruSasu (Naruto)**, y **EreRi (SNK)**, porque esta es mi cuenta official del _STEREK_, ellos se lo merecen ;n; Aquí no publico nada más y punto ÒwÓ X'D**

**Así que no e publicado nada más de Sterek desde el último capítulo que subí de este fic, pero pienso releer toda la historia, corregir algunas cosas (entre ellos los guiones, y los errores, como ya dije), e intentar organizar en mi cabeza (y acordarme) de como quería que fuese el final de este fic.**

**Quiero decir otra cosa, en estos momentos no tengo internet en mi casa, por lo que le estoy tomando prestado el internet del teléfono de mi madre, que es lento y eso, por lo que hasta que no vuelva a tener internet en casa (creo que en uno o dos meses más) tampoco voy a actualizar. Pero querían que supiesen que ya estoy de vuelta, y que voy a seguir con este fic que tanto cariño que tengo.**

**Muchas gracias por sus adorables reviews, ¡PRONTO MÁS DEL HIJO DEL LOBO...!**

**...y más sorpresas :D**

**ATT;**

**×DerekStilinski×**

_**Love ya~**_


End file.
